Moving On
by bookworm1994-xx
Summary: Blaine was beat up and stuck in hospital for a month. When the new school year starts, he transfers to Dalton Academy where he meets Jeff, his new roommate. He introduces Blaine to the Warblers. Blaine has to learn to trust the Warblers and move on with his life. Klaine, Wevid, eventual Niff
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Blaine**

I don't like this. Well that's not entirely true. I don't like that I'm going to be the new kid at school. I don't like that I don't know anybody at this place. That I don't know who I need to avoid. I don't trust this school, I don't trust that their anti-bullying policy actually works. Surely it's got to be a lot safer than my previous school, that has to be a given. I mean, three of the guys there tried their to kill me so surely it has to be safer but at least there I knew the best places to hide and the majority of the time I knew my way around the school in such a way that I wouldn't be bothered by my tormentors.

I'm not trying to sound ungrateful. Transferring schools has been a dream of mine since I started high school. I never really fit in at Westerville High School, even before I came out. I liked music and reading. Since it wasn't to do with sport I became a victim to the bully's. But at least I knew who the bullys' were. I don't know anything about this place.

Dalton is massive and terrifying. Apparently there is less students than there was at my previous school but that doesn't mean that they're going to be nice. I'm bound to get lost here and then somebody will find me and they will find it hilarious and the torment will begin again. It's a never ending cycle. The last time I had a friend was the first month of high school and eventually one of my tormentors scared them off. I've gone nearly two years without having somebody to confide in. I couldn't tell anybody about the abuse that I suffered. I was even too scared to tell my parents.

I was hiding out in a small diner one afternoon doing my homework in the middle of April. It was still light out when I left but as I made my way to the car park it was pretty empty. I have to admit, the diner doesn't serve the best food which is why it's normally empty but I prefer to go there for the peace. However as I was walking to my car, three of the guys from my school attacked my. I was in hospital for nearly a month and I've only just been able to stop using my crutches. As soon as my parents realised I was in hospital they rushed to my bedside.

I was in a coma for two days and it took me a week to remember what happened but when I did, the barriers broke. I told them everything, how I was scared to go to school, how I was thrown in the dumpster, locked in lockers, had food thrown at me, everything. My mum was in tears with me and my father was furious. My brother, Cooper, who now lives in Boston after going to Harvard to become a lawyer flew straight home and him and my father managed to get the three tormentors sent to juvie until they were 18 and then a further 3 years in prison.

Cooper and I had never been that close, probably due to the nine years between us but when he came back to Ohio, it took him six weeks before I could convince him to go back home and to work and that was only with the promise of calling him every other day. He helped me to research new schools and found Dalton Academy, claiming that it was the safest school in the state. He even insisted on visiting the new school before leaving Ohio to make sure that it lived up to the reputation that it had on the website. He spoke to the principal, teachers and he even managed to talk to several student who would be in my year, even another gay teenager and they all said that Dalton was great. Cooper kept telling me that I will be safe and that there is no bullying, all the students agreed but it's still hard to trust him about that. Every school has bullying, why would this be any different? They probably just managed to hide it better. Plus Cooper would say that if he thought it was what I wanted to hear.

Most of the students at Dalton board, which is what I'll be doing. My parents believe that it would be the best way for me to try and make friends, which I doubt that I will be able to have. After much resistance I finally agreed, only with the condition that after a month they would reconsider the boarding aspect if I wanted to stay home and drive to school. It would only be a twenty minute drive anyway. After that deal was made, my parents began conversing with Dalton Academy and began filling in the necessary paperwork.

I'm going to a supposedly safe school where there is an anti-bullying policy. My tormentors are now locked up and I will never have to see them again. So why am I so terrified?

* * *

A/N

I hope that you enjoyed it. I'll try and have the first chapter up soon. Please leave reviews to let me know what you think :D


	2. Meeting the Warblers

Chapter 1

"And there is your schedule Blaine," Principal Francis said handing Blaine a piece of paper. "I've managed to put you in the correct year as a junior, despite how much school you've had to miss. We know that your grades were brilliant at school but don't be afraid to ask for help. The work here is a lot tougher than your previous school and the last thing we want is to have to hold you back. The teachers will be more than happy to help with extra lessons or you could ask students in your classes to help and tutor you. They would be very willing. Just don't be afraid to ask." _I highly doubt somebody would want to tutor the new, gay student_Blaine thought.

"Thank you sir," Blaine said accepting the paper.

"I've asked your room mate to come meet us up here but he's probably running late, as normal. He can be very outgoing, I have to warn you but his previous roommate just moved back to France and he has a big heart and everybody loves him so I thought you would get on."

"What if they don't get on?" Blaine's mother asked worried. His father had to go into work that day. He had wanted to be able to drop his son off at his new school but after Blaine had been brutally attacked he wanted to take time off work to be there with his son. Now he had to make up for all the time off he had. Instead Blaine's mum came to make sure Blaine felt comfortable there and also to help him unpack his belongings.

"If you do feel uncomfortable around him Blaine, or any other student for that matter, I would like you to come straight to me. I will see if I could get you a new roommate if that is necessary to help make your transition here easier." The older man explained as the office door suddenly flew open and as a blonde head ran into the room.

"Sorry, sorry sir. Wes called an emergency practice for our performance later. He was working us twice as hard since we've had summer break and I tried to tell him that I needed to come here but you've met Wes and you must know how annoying he is when he has his mind set on something and whenever I tried to say something he just used his gravel and everybody's too scared to talk when he uses that thing but then Nick refused to continue singing unless Wes listened to me and then he demanded to know why I didn't tell him earlier." He said in a rush but never stumbling over his words.

"Mr Sterling you can take a breath in a sentence. Have they not taught you that in English?" The principal chuckled. "And I knew that Wesley wanted to do a practice as he had to ask for the room so I assumed you were there. I know how religious he is about practices."

"Thank you sir but could you please take that stupid gravel away from him. We've tried hiding it but he always finds it. He has a weird obsession with it, I swear. Is there anyway that-"

"That's all very good but I have a new student and roommate for you to meet. Blaine Anderson this is Jeffery Sterling. Jeffery this is Blaine and his mother." The principal introduced them.

"It's Jeff," the blonde said holding his hand out for Blaine to shake. "No matter how many times I tell him he insists on Jeffery."

"That's your name," Principal Francis smiled.

"Well it's nice to meet you Blaine," Jeff said as Blaine reluctantly shook his hand.

"You too," Blaine muttered before Jeff greeted his mother.

"Well unless you have any more questions Blaine, Mrs Anderson, I will leave you in Mr Sterlings more than capable hands." Principal Francis said, "And Blaine, if you need to talk for any reason I'm here."

"Thank you sir," Blaine replied before leaving the room following his mother and Jeff.

"So why did you change schools Blaine?" Jeff asked after telling them he would take them to their dorm room and promising a tour of the school later that day.

"I'd rather not say," Blaine mumbled walking close to his mother.

"Right, sorry, Francis said not to ask. I've got foot in mouth disease I'm afraid. I never know when to stop talking. Just ask the Warblers. They're forever telling me to shut up. They dared me to do a sponsored silence once and I'm positive that if the money wasn't going to charity, they would have made me pay them."

"Warblers?" Blaine asked slightly curious knowing this boy wouldn't try anything while his mother was there.

"Oh it's our show choir group. They're great. They're like my brothers really. There's a council of three students – Thad, David and Wes although I swear Wes thinks he's in charge and has the overall vote, thank god for David otherwise we wouldn't be able to control him. I honestly don't know how he puts up with him. Do you sing Blaine?"

"You love to sing, don't you Blaine?" His mum said before addressing Jeff. "He's shy when it comes to singing in front of people though, probably from when Cooper, his older brother, always told him to shut up but he has an amazing voice. It was just sibling rivalry then."

"I'm not that great mum," Blaine said embarrassed, his cheeks showing the evidence of his embarrassment.

"You should totally join Blaine, we can always have new members. We're performing for the school this afternoon if you want to watch. We're trying to get new people to join. If you're as good as your mums says, you won't have any problem with the audition." Seeing a worried look on Blaine's face, Jeff quickly added "you don't have it, it's just fun, but no pressure." They continued to the dorm room with Jeff chatting about everything and anything while Blaine's mum added the odd comment but Blaine stayed silent.

The doom room already had Jeff's thing out in half of the room. There were photo's covering the wall on Jeff's half of the room of what Blaine assumed was his friend as the majority were in the Dalton uniform. There was a shared bathroom for the two of them and for a dorm room it was surprisingly spacious.

"Well I'll leave you to unpack and sort yourself out Blaine. Wes demanded that I went back to practice when I could but I'll come back about half 11, 12 depending on when we're allowed to leave and we could go to lunch together. I'll introduce you to my friends too," Blaine just nodded which seemed to be the right thing to do as Jeff just grinned as he turned to leave the room.

"He seems nice dear, very chatty but friendly." His mum said smiling.

"I don't know, it's a lot to take in."

"I know but this is good for you, I promise, now why don't we bring your things in and I'll help you unpack."

It took the pair of them nearly two hours to unpack everything. Blaine's side of the room was a lot emptier than Jeff's. He had one photo of his family up and his guitar in the corner which his parents insisted that he bring with him, despite many of Blaine's protests that he wouldn't play it here so as not to disturb the other students. Blaine had his kindle out on his bedside table and on his shelf he put his Harry Potter collection out as well as a few of his favourite movies. He managed to arrange it so that the Disney films, which were his favourite, were hidden at the back of the shelf. He set his laptop up on his desk along with several school books. While he sorted all his personal belongings out, his mother had made his bed and unpacked all his clothes which were mainly the uniform, a couple of pairs of jeans and tops, some tracksuits bottoms and a hoody. Blaine decided to leave the majority of his clothes at home since most of the time when he would be at school, he would be wearing his uniform anyway.

"I should probably be heading home dear and let you get settled in. Plus I'm sure Jeff will be back soon." His mum said pulling him into a hug. "Everything will be fine, I promise you dear. Make sure that you phone me and your father this evening and let us know how it went. Cooper also wants to talk to you."

"I will mum," Blaine said forcing the threatening tears not to fall. "Love you mum."

"I love you too sweetie, we'll see you Saturday. Your father will pick you up at nine and then you can drive your car back on Sunday." Blaine just nodded and hugged her tighter, reluctant to let her leave. With one last tight squeeze though, she did. She left Blaine alone and Blaine let a few tears escape. It took him ten minutes before he grabbed Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone and his iPod and escaped into his own world.

Blaine was so absorbed into the world of wizards that he didn't even notice that Jeff had come back until the boy sat down on the bed and the brunette felt it jolt. Quickly, Blaine took out his earphones and closed his book, but not before making a mental note of his page number.

"Don't you just love Harry Potter?" Jeff grinned making himself comfortable on the end of Blaine's bed. "It was the first book I ever read and probably Deathly Hallows was the last. I'm not one for reading, I get bored too easily but I could easily re-read those books. Their just…amazing. Anyway I thought we could get some lunch. I can't believe it's already half twelve, I'm starving. I'm just glad that David managed to stop Wes from insisting we practice another song."

"I don't know if I should go," Blaine said quietly.

"Oh please come with me. It'll be fun I promise," Jeff said bouncing on the bed, not noticing Blaine's discomfort. "My friends really want to meet you and Wes wants to make sure your real and I'm not just making up an excuse for missing an hour of Warbler practice."

"I should probably change at least," Blaine said trying to find any excuse to delay leaving this room, the one place that he would probably feel safe. So far Jeff had only come across as a puppy.

"You look fine, I promise. Please, please, please!" He begged. "Dalton has loads of food and you should meet some people before classes tomorrow, it'll help." Slowly Blaine got up and grabbed his shoes. "Yes! Now Wes will have to believe me. I've asked some friends to save us seats. There's only four of them meeting us today, I didn't want to overload you with people on your first day."

"Thanks," Blaine genuinely says with a soft smile.

"You're welcome. Nick says it can be overwhelming when you come to a new school but there's something I wanted to ask you first. We met this guy last term and he looked similar to you and said he had a gay brother starting today and I wondered if it was you." Blaine instantly gulped. _Why the hell did you have to say that I was gay? I swear to God that I will kill you!_

"That's me," Blaine whispered bracing himself for the words of abuse that would come his way. _So much for thinking that this room would be my safe place._

"Awesome, I thought it would be as you're the only new kid here this term. I thought I should let you know then that my friends you're meeting today are gay as well. So'm I." Jeff stated proudly.

"You're gay?" Blaine questioned confused. _Is this his weird way of trying to gain my trust, find my breaking points and then torment for the rest of my time here?_

"Yep, have been since I was born. It's why my parents sent me here, they don't trust public schools with my sexuality, it can be cruel," Blaine just nodded as they started their walk to the cafeteria. "And judging by your reaction you've seen the cruel side." Blaine nodded. "Well I won't ask, I may be as Nick puts it 'as loud as a toddler trying to get attention' but I'm not nosey. It's your story but just know if you want to talk, I'm here."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," Jeff grinned before he began talking about what teachers to avoid and who was good. Before Blaine realised it they were having a full blown conversation and they were grabbing their lunches. Looking around the room, Blaine noticed most students were in casual clothes, only around twenty or so in uniform. Did they just like the uniform or something?

"Not it's Wes, he makes all Warblers were it to performances and we were too lazy wear our clothes to practice this morning and then change after lunch so we all opted to wear the uniform all day. Speaking of the devil," Jeff grinned nodding to an Asian student who was talking to the guy sat next to him who was grinning when suddenly the coloured guy next to him leant over to kiss him. Much to Blaine's surprise it was a quick, chaste kiss either and resulted in Jeff throwing several chips at the couple before sitting down at the end of the table. Taking a deep breath Blaine sat down in the only available seat between Jeff and another guy but Blaine chose to keep his head down not chancing a glance at any of them.

"Can you guys keep your hands off each other, ever?" Jeff complained beginning to eat but the two just grinned.

"Of course we can but we prefer to share," what Blaine could only assume was Wes' boyfriend commented before kissing his cheek.

"I thought you'd want to meet Blaine, not suck face all through lunch." Jeff said.

"Introduce Blaine then Jeff, you're just dying to feel important," Wes teased and Jeff threw another chip at him.

"Guys, this awesome, curly haired, Harry Potter lover is Blaine Anderson, my new roommate. Blaine, these guys are in the Warblers with me. Blaine that's Wes and the person he was trying to suffocate with his mouth is David. Nick's the guy sitting opposite me and Kurt is sat next to you," Jeff grinned. "I have a new roommate and he doesn't speak French! Wait, you don't speak French do you? Because my previous roommate loved to only speak French to piss me off."

"No I speak Italian though," Blaine said.

"Awesome, I know that."

"You know two words Jeff, gelato and pizza!" Nick said and the rest of the guys laughed.

"You learn to get used to them, I promise. I know they're loud but compared to my step-brother their as quiet and timid as a mouse," the guy next to him said. Reluctantly Blaine looked up to see who spoke to him and was met by the most stunning blue eyes. "Kurt."

"Blaine," he said not know what else to say.

"Yeah, Jeff covered that already," he teased before taking a bit of his salad. "I know Jeff is very…outgoing, but he is a sweetheart. He can't even kill a spider. The only thing that will be a problem is he has no personal boundaries but just tell him to move and it's fine."

"Thanks."

"Well if you're going to be sticking with Jeff, you should at least know how to handle him right?" Kurt said and winked before joining in the conversation but glancing at Blaine every now and then with a soft smile on his face. _Did Kurt just flirt with me? I need to ask Cooper, he'd know. He actually has experience with people._

Blaine continued to listen to the conversation and as lunch went on, he grew slightly more confident and even added to the conversation every now and then. They took Blaine with them to what Blaine could only presume was a practice room and ten minutes later it was filled with students and teachers before the group that Blaine now knew was the warblers burst out singing.

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,__  
__I'll sail the world to find you_  
_If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,_  
_I'll be the light to guide you_

_Find out what we're made of__  
__When we are called to help our friends in need_

Jeff began singing first with the rest of the guys singing in the background before Nick took over from him and Blaine found it hard to decide who he thought was the better singer. The two guys then took it in turns to sing a line from the verse.

_You can count on me like 1 2 3__  
__I'll be there_  
_And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2_  
_And you'll be there_  
_Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

_Woooooooh, Woooooooh  
Yeah, Yeah_

Before Blaine realised it all the guys were singing the chorus together at different pitches and dancing around. Many students in the room were singing quietly under their breath, obviously not that confident to join the group themselves and many were clapping along to the beat.

_If you're tossing and you're turning and you just can't fall asleep,__  
__I'll sing a song beside you_  
_And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me,_  
_Everyday I will remind you, ohh_

_Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need_

That voice surprised Blaine. It was from the blue eyed boy Kurt. His voice was astonishing. They had obviously played with the song as it had been taken up key and Kurt hit every note with ease but Blaine couldn't help but notice that Kurt's eyes never left his. Blaine felt butterflies in the pit of his stomach. _Is this what a crush feels like?_

_You can count on me like 1 2 3__  
__I'll be there_  
_And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2_  
_And you'll be there_  
_Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

Wooooooh, Wooooooh  
_Yeah, Yeah_

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
I'll never let go, never say goodbye_

_You know you can count on me like 1 2 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2  
And you'll be there  
Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

_Oohhhh, ohhhhh_

___You can count on me cause I can count on you_

The Warblers all began to sing together to finish the song, continuing to move around each other but Kurt was still looking at him. Smiling at him. Singing to him?

* * *

A/N

Here's the first, official chapter for you all to enjoy. The song performed was Count on me by Bruno Mars.

Thanks to lucky333123 for your review and KadyLou, KiannaKitter, Rori Potter and aphass for following. I'm already working on the next chapter for you so hopefully it won't be long.


	3. Getting to know Kurt

Chapter 2

After the Warbler's performance, Jeff took Blaine on a tour of the Dalton grounds just the two of them. The blonde boy even insisted that Blaine bring his school schedule with them so he could show him where he needed to go for each of his lessons.

"Now you need to make sure you never forget anything for English because otherwise Ms Bowman will kill you. I mean hang you out of the window so you are only holding on by your finger tips and she will then time how long it takes you to let go. That woman is ruthless. Nick was late for her class by about ten seconds and he received an hour's detention every evening for a week. Plus it was when he just started school here and he was still getting lost on the odd occasion."

"She sounds lovely," Blaine just commented letting the over excited teenager continue with his description of the teachers and various punishments that he and several of his friends had had to endure over the years.

"One time, Nick and I stole Mr Moore's whistle– that sport teacher I was telling you about earlier? Well anyway, he used that god awful whistle for anything and the noise was bloody awful. We even hid it in the gym but the man never thought to look in there. I have no idea why he didn't just by another but he had some weird attachment to that thing, nobody had ever seen him without it before. He must have known it was us but he never had any evidence to prove it. It took him nearly a month to find it. Bloody hilarious I tell you but now he's even tougher on the pair of us. Completely worth it though."

"You remind me of Fred and George Weasley." Blaine said quietly thinking the blonde would be too excited to hear him but he was wrong.

"Oh my God! I actually love you. That is the best compliment anybody could ever give me. I mean seriously? Thank you! I have to tell Nick. He will be ecstatic!" Jeff grinned pulling his mobile out to fire off a text to his partner in crime. Seconds late Jeff received a text containing several different emoticons.

"Are you and Nick…?" Blaine asked curiously not knowing how to continue the sentence.

"No, no." Jeff said and for once his voice resembled a teenager's instead of an excited toddler. "We're best friends, that's it. Have been since he transferred here. I mean, we're close but just friends, that's it." Blaine wanted to ask more but he didn't want Jeff, the first person that had been nice to him outside of his family to think he was being pushy and decide that he no longer wanted to be friends with him. _Were they even friends?_Blaine still had no idea.

"So when's dinner here then?" Blaine asked changing the topic of conversation to something safer so that neither of them would have to feel awkward.

Several hours later, Blaine was back in the cafeteria choosing his dinner before joining Jeff, Nick and Kurt to eat. Nick informed him that Wes and David had wanted to have a private dinner just the two of them as they lived nearly four hours apart and it was hard to see each other during the school holidays. Jeff told him that it meant the pair of them were having sex. Nick hit him over the head causing Blaine to choke on his mouthful of shepherd's pie. _Why would Nick hit him if they were supposedly best friends?_

"You do get used to their weird friendship," Kurt said noticing the horrified look on Blaine's face. "We just think it's their way of getting out the sexual tension between the pair."

"We?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Well, us Warblers and most of the student population, well except the freshman's who haven't got a chance to see the pair. They're an old married couple."

"Just friends!" Nick and Jeff said together before grinning at each other and high fiving.

"Anyway, what do you think of Dalton so far Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"It's big."

"You get used to it, trust me." Nick said joining in the conversation and ignoring Jeff who was pulling funny faces beside him. "I transferred part way through last year and I thought I'd get lost going to every lesson. But everybody here is friendly and it's like they know you're new or something so they instantly have to help me. Thankfully I had Jeff or Kurt in all my classes which helped. It's completely different to my old school but great."

"Why did you change schools?" Blaine asked quietly before noticing the sad look on the three guy's faces and the way that Jeff moved slightly closer to the boy and squeezed his hand. "Sorry, you don't need to say."

"No, no, it's fine. Everybody here knows why anyway and you're bound to find out at some point. I was bullied at my old school. They called me names and threw slushies' at me. I finally told my parents and they moved me here. It could have been a lot worse but I couldn't cope any longer I guess. I ran." Blaine remained silent. He could tell that it hurt Nick to talk about it but Blaine wasn't ready to share his story yet. He knew that this boy would understand his feelings to a degree but never having somebody to confide in made it hard for Blaine to share personal information, especially with somebody he hadn't even known for twelve hours yet.

"Nicholas Sterling! You did not run! How many times do we have to tell you?" Kurt said firmly. "You changed schools so you could finally have a decent education without those Neanderthals."

"Yeah and if you hadn't come here, who would help me torment the teachers so much?" Jeff grinned getting a laugh out of the solemn boy.

"How the hell you two haven't been expelled or even suspended yet I don't know? You superglued everything in Miss Pearson's class to her desk and you only had a two hour detention for it."

"What can we say? We're her favourite students." Jeff smiled before the three of them started discussing every prank that had happened to the most hated teachers in the school.

* * *

After dinner, Jeff introduced Blaine to the rest of the Warblers and some of his other mates from school. Unfortunately there were so many new faces that Blaine couldn't remember all the names. While deep down Blaine understood that these guys wouldn't hurt him, Blaine was still extremely nervous around them and after about half an hour of being around the rambunctious teenagers, he made up an excuse to leave the room and head back to his dorm room.

Just as Blaine got into the hallway he felt a hand on his arm causing him to jump about fifty feet in the air. _Is this when they beat me up?_

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you jump. Are you OK?" Kurt asked panicking. After a few seconds, when Blaine managed to relax slightly after spotting the look of concern on the taller boys face, Blaine could answer him.

"Yes, sorry. Just not used to being touched," _in a way that doesn't involve a fist or kick _Blaine added in his head.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Blaine. I'll promise to keep my hands to myself, I know some people aren't that keen on being touched and prefer their personal space."

"My brother calls me a cuddle slut," Blaine quickly blurted out before clasping his hand to his mouth shocked that he had told Kurt something, that to him, was personal. Blaine spotted the small smile on Kurt's face and lowered his hand confused.

"He sounds fun. Well at least we've established that you don't have personal boundaries with family which is good at least. Any way I thought I would give you the honour of my company and walk you back to your dorm room." Kurt grinned and when Blaine gave the slightest nod the pair walked off in a slightly familiar direction. "So do you just have the one brother?"

"Yes, Cooper. He's older than me by nine years though so I don't see him that often but we talk on the phone a lot. He lives in Boston."

"Must be hard but at least you're close. I have a brother Finn. Well, step-brother but he might as well be my actual brother. He goes to a public school but I go home most weekends, depending on Wes' hectic Warbler practices. My dad married his mum last year and since Finn's been like a really protective, older brother despite my insistence that I can handle myself and that I'm three months older than him. But you've got to love the big lug."

"What about your mum? Did she remarry?" Blaine asked curious.

"She died of cancer when I was eight. It was hard and took a big toll on me and my dad but we had each other and mum wasn't in too much pain which I'm grateful for. The doctor's surprisingly managed her pain pretty well." Kurt said with a sad smile on his face. Blaine couldn't help but be surprised at how much Kurt was sharing with basically a stranger.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that Kurt," Blaine said feeling that he had to say something. _What the hell do you tell to a guy whose mum died nearly ten years ago?_

"You didn't make her have cancer Blaine. It's hard but Carol, my step-mum, is great. She'd never try and take over as being my mum. She understands 'cause her husband died when Finn was a baby. He was in the army. Her and dad have been really good for each other."

"Normally when you hear about parents remarrying, the children are really angry about it." Blaine said thoughtfully.

"Nope. Neither was Finn. We all just sort of fitted together." Kurt grinned.

"Why doesn't Finn go here then? Wouldn't it be easier?" Blaine asked curiously.

"My dad did offer. Carol would never have been able to afford tuition alone so he obviously went to public school but he loves it there. He's quarterback on the football team and he's even in their show choir. We competed against each other last year and there was a rule of no talking about the competition at home after a week of us arguing. Literally, every other sentence we shouted at each other. It made it worse because that was before we moved house and Finn and I had to share a bedroom. When we weren't shouting at each other, it was really awkwardly silent. Like, painfully silent. Unfortunately their team won. Finn asked if I could transfer there too but the Warblers are my brothers and after hearing what happened to Nick…I didn't want to risk it. I'm just glad my dad could afford to send me here. Middle school was hard and I wasn't looking forward to High school but a long lost relative died and we inherited her money. We were struggling before but dad did some good investment and voila! I managed to attend Dalton for all four years of High school."

"Wow. Wish I could have been here for four years," Blaine muttered under his breath.

"I'm not going to pry. It seems like high school was tough on you but you're here now Blaine and we take care of each other, like brothers."

"Does that include Wes and David?" Blaine smiled and Kurt burst out laughing.

"No Wes and David don't," he smiled. "Neither do Nick and Jeff, God knows how long I've wanted to get them together but neither of them seem to understand their attraction to each other."

"What about you?" Blaine said timidly.

"What about me?"

"Is there anybody that you want to be with?" _Where's this coming from? Why do I even care if Kurt has a crush on somebody? It's not like I want to go out with him. I barely know the guy. Nope, I'm not crushing on him, definitely not._

"There could be, I'd want to get to know him a bit more first before I can be definite if the attraction is there," Kurt grinned as they stopped in front of Blaine's door. _Is he talking about me? No, even if I care – which I don't – he wouldn't be talking about me. _"Well it was a pleasure walking you back to your room. I'll leave you in peace, I'm sure it'll be loud when Jeff finally returns."

"Thanks for keeping me company," Blaine smiled opening the door. "I'll see you at breakfast?"

"Of course, sleep well Blaine," he said smiling brightly before walking off.

With a soft smile on his face, Blaine watched Kurt walk off before he shut the door. With a sigh, Blaine decided that he should make the most of having the dorm room to himself and have a shower and get himself sorted before Jeff descended on his little haven.

* * *

By the time Blaine was showered and changed, Jeff still hadn't returned so he collapsed on his bed before calling his parents to let him know what he had been up to that evening and that he was OK. They asked if he had made any new friends and Blaine told them he was working on it. Not even five minutes after Blaine hung up on his parents, his mobile began to ring again. Noticing the ID he quickly answered it.

"I've been waiting for you to call me Blainers and I heard nothing! What the hell is wrong with you?" Cooper demand and Blaine just laughed gently.

"Hello to you too Coop. I'm good thanks for asking. How are you?"

"I don't give a damn about me, how are you? Do you like the new school? How about the guys? Is your roommate nice?"

"You do understand that if you want me to answer any of your questions you will have to shut up at some stage right?" Blaine said and could swear he heard Cooper pouting on the other end of the phone. _Is he really nine years older than me or is he nine?_

"Well start answering then." Cooper commanded.

"I'm actually good. Nervous about the first day of school tomorrow but it can't be anyway worse than Westerville. Jeff, my roommate, seems nice enough. He's really loud and excitable but acts like a puppy."

"It'll do you good to have a friend like that, it might rub off on you." Cooper replied. "What about other people?"

"Jeff introduced me to some of his friends at lunch and dinner. They're all in the show choir here, their called the Warblers. They're amazing Coop, they put on a performance after lunch and there is this one guy and his voice is just astonishing. I mean, it was amazing to watch him sing. It seemed to be as natural as breathing to him."

"Sounds like you've got a crush on somebody!" Cooper teased.

"I don't. Kurt's nice, that's his name. He walked me back to my room after meeting the other Warblers to make sure that I didn't get lost or anything."

"He's such a gentleman. Is he gay? I bet he fancies you, that's why he walked you back to your dorm room. Kurt and Blaine. Has a nice ring. Hey! You could be Klaine. People could point to you and go, oh look, there's Klaine. They look happy."

"Yes Cooper he's gay but I only just met him today. And him walking me to my room does not mean that he fancies me."

"Aww you're all defensive. That definitely means you fancy him. Aww this is your first crush. You're too cute Blaine!"

"You're unbelievable I so don't have a crush on him. I met him at lunch and we talked. Just because he's gay doesn't mean I have a crush on him. Other guys I met are guy and I don't have a crush on them."

"Are you just making friends with the gays? That's heterophobic Blaine! I thought our parents raised you better than that young man!" Blaine couldn't help himself but laugh at his brother. Since when Blaine was in hospital he had become very dependent on his talks with his brother and despite all the teasing, Blaine knew his heart was in the right place.

"There's Wes and David, their on the Warbler council and are dating while Jeff my room mate is gay and then there's Nick. Apparently they fancy each other," Blaine smiled.

"It sounds like it's great for you there. I'm really sorry Blaine, but I've got plans and need to go. I just wanted to see how your first day was. I want to talk to you in a couple of days to hear about any development in your relationship with this Kurt kid. Love you squirt."

"Love you too Coop." Blaine answered before hanging up. _I'm going to be fine here _Blaine decided before trying to get to sleep hoping than Jeff wouldn't wake him when he returned.

* * *

A/N

Here's the next chapter for all my lovelies reading this. I wanted to put it up last night but I finished it in an alcohol induced haze after I went out to the pub with my best friends (don't look at me like that, I only had three drinks and it's been a loooong week - I was desperate for my vodka). I'm so glad the drinking age in the UK is 18 and not 21 like America. Thankfully I didn't post it as otherwise you would have had to suffer through hundreds of spelling and grammar mistakes and not just the small, odd one that I haven't noticed.

Thank you to Sophia-Martelli, angelbear1, shusto croke and variety1919 who added my story into their favourites.

Also thanks to Nessa1390, .Riso, angelbear1, dance-sing-live, girlpower8900, sevsdominatrix, shusto croke, wiggel and xxRuseyxx for following my story.

Finally thank you to the following for leaving me your lovely reviews:

Rori Potter - I'm going to try and update at least twice a week depending on my busy work schedule so hopefully you won't have to wait too long for each chapter :D

lucky333123 - It was nice hearing from you again. Yes, couldn't not put Wevid in, they're simply too cute together :P

angelbear1 - I'm glad to hear that you want me to keep writing. I want to try and do about 15 chapters so it should keep me going for a while :)


	4. Nightmare

Chapter 3

Blaine couldn't believe how different Dalton Academy was compared to Westerville High School. He actually didn't mind getting up the half an hour earlier than normal because he was beginning to understand that he wasn't going to get hurt. Nobody was going to yell words of abuse at him because of his sexuality. He no longer had to eat his lunch alone, he was always found with Kurt, Nick and Jeff at his side and most of the time Wes and David. There was always somebody that he could walk to class with and somebody to sit with in class and talk to. Despite the school being ten times stricter than his previous school, he found it a lot more enjoyable.

Blaine spent every evening in the library for the first week of school trying to do extra studying so that he didn't struggle in class but on the second night he was hiding in a corner with books surrounding him on the desk, Kurt found him. Instead of asking why he was alone, Kurt dropped his own book on the table and began studying himself sending a smile to the new student.

"You not going home tonight?" Kurt asked Friday night as the pair were in the empty library together.

"My dad's picking me up tomorrow morning, he had to work late tonight and my mum couldn't come as she's meeting up with some friends from college." Blaine explained never looking up from his books. "What about you?"

"Nah, Wes has scheduled a Warbler practice tomorrow so it would be pointless. It's supposed to start at ten but we know if we're not there by half nine we're considered late and regardless of him saying it'll only be two hours, we're bound to order in pizza for dinner."

"He seems like a slave driver." Blaine muttered and Kurt chuckled.

"He is very passionate about it, that's certain. But practices never seem to be serious, Jeff always does something to distract everybody and half of the time we just tease each other. You should really think about joining, I saw that guitar in your room the other evening and Jeff said your mum told him you can sing."

"A mum's supposed to think their son's a good singer if that's what they like to do."

"Trust me, it's not. Finn is the worst dancer in history. Carol's told him repeatedly not to attempt it in public or anywhere with fragile items but he ignored her. Well, he did until he hit a girl in his glee club, his ex-girlfriend just to make matters worse, and he broke her nose. Rachel nearly got a bloody nose job because of it."

"Are you serious?" Blaine asked finally looking up.

"One hundred percent." Kurt grinned. "Anyway, just think about joining. If you don't want to audition if you don't feel confident that's fine but Jeff says you haven't touched your guitar and if you're like Finn and his drum kit, he has to play every evening to get out anger. One of the good things about boarding here. It's not that he's bad, he's just very, very, very loud."

* * *

It took Blaine two weeks before he had the guts to play his guitar. He made sure it was an evening that Jeff had Warbler practice so the overexcited teenager was out of the room. The brunette wanted to make sure that he wouldn't disturb anybody or have somebody tell him that he was bad. It took him about fifteen minutes to get the guitar tuned as it had been nearly a month since he last played it.

Blaine played several different chords to get the feel for the guitar again and he felt like a big weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Letting out a huge sigh, Blaine began playing random melodies before attempting different songs. He must have switched songs every minute or so until he found one that he was happy to settle for.

_All those days watching from the windows__  
All those years outside looking in  
All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been  
Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here, suddenly I see  
Standing here, it's oh so clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be_

_And at last I see the light_  
_And it's like the fog has lifted_  
_And at last I see the light_  
_And it's like the sky is new_  
_And it's warm and real and bright_  
_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once everything looks different_  
_Now that I see you_

_All those days chasing down a daydream_  
_All those years living in a blur_  
_All that time never truly seeing_  
_Things, the way they were_  
_Now he's here shining in the starlight_  
_Now he's here, suddenly I know_

_If she's here it's crystal clear_  
_I'm where I'm meant to go_

_And at last I see the light_  
_And it's like the fog is lifted_  
_And at last I see the light_  
_And it's like the sky is new_  
_And it's warm and real and bright_  
_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once, everything is different_  
_Now that I see you,_  
_Now that I see you!_

By the end of it Blaine was breathing heavy but with a huge grin on his face when the door burst open and three teenage guy's came in but surprisingly they were silent. Blaine froze. _Did they hear me singing? Oh my God, I was awful wasn't I?_

"You have to join the Warblers Blaine! I don't know how you haven't already. Come on Blaine. Please, please, please," Jeff begged and pleaded with him until Nick hit him round their head, something that Blaine had gotten used to as it seemed to happen on a daily basis.

"Don't listen to him Blaine, if you still don't want to join then that is your choice but you are amazing at singing, like mind blowingly good." Kurt commented.

"Thanks," Blaine muttered, "But um, I'm still not sure. I mean, I still have to study extra hard and I won't have the time." _There, I've been able to come up with something to get me out of joining but why am I feeling guilty about lying?_

"That's fine, but just say the word Blaine and you'll be in," Nick added.

"Anyway, we came to see if you wanted to watch a film with us. Wes and David are picking one now and we said we'd meet them in the common room in a minute," Kurt explained. "You never know what sort of film their going to pick when it's their turn. Cameron, Joe, Evan, James and Nathan are joining us too. They've gone to hunt down food. What do you say?"

"Sure," Blaine smiled quietly putting his guitar away before leaving. Nick and Jeff ran off wanting to make sure Wes and David didn't pick something soppy leaving Blaine and Kurt walking together side by side. Occasionally their arms brushed against each other causing shivers to ripple up Blaine's spin just from the simple touch. It was only a short walk there and only Wes, David, Nick and Jeff were present. Kurt quickly spotted the last chair and grabbed Blaine's hand when he noticed the other boys desending on them, food in hand, and the pair raced to the chair. Kurt dropped down in it insantly before pulling on Blaine to join him, ensuring that there was plenty of space for him. The seat could only just fit two people but those two people would have to be touching and squashed together. Reluctantly Blaine joined him but not before noticing the butterflies in the pit of his stomach at the thought of being that close to the older boy. _He's just a friend, one of your first ever friends. You can not have a crush on him and spoil everything._

Wes and David had decided to watch _We're The Millers_, a recent DVD that David had bought. The rest of the guys had settled on the floor each grabbing a handful of popcorn. When the bag made its way to Kurt and Blaine, there was barely anything left. Blaine offered the remaining pieces to Kurt but he adamantly refused and made sure Blaine ate the remaining pieces.

In the first ten minutes of the film, Kurt adjusted himself in the seat and wrapped his arm around the back of the chair. Due to Kurt's new position, Blaine found himself falling into his side. Once he realised what he had done, the smaller boy tried to move back but Kurt's arm was there, wrapped around him and holding him in position. Kurt gave him a small smile before turning his attention back to the TV.

Unlike Kurt, Blaine found that he could no longer concentrate on the film. Every now and then Blaine could feel Kurt squeeze him slightly. Blaine tried to keep his eyes open and focus on the DVD but he was really comfortable where he was and his eyelids were feeling heavier and heavier. It had been a long day of lessons and it wouldn't hurt if he just had a little nap, surely?

* * *

**It was quiet. It was too quiet in a way. There was an eerie feeling about that evening, something that wasn't right. Out of nowhere Blaine could hear a footstep on the gravel behind him and before he had a chance to turn around, he felt something hard hitting him on the back of the knee. Blaine tried to let out a scream but a hand was covering his mouth and almost covering his nose. Blaine's knee gave way several seconds after it happened but as he collapsed on the floor Blaine spotted another guy approaching while a third guy was kicking him in the ribs.**

**"You don't deserve to be alive you bloody fag!" The one covering his mouth said spitting in his eyes. "Your parents should never have had you in the first place you freak."**

**"You prance around that school trying to make everybody else a homo just like you, don't you?" The second guy shouted to him. **

**Blaine tried to ignore the insults that they were shouting at him but when he tried to ignore the words, the pain from the physical abuse became too much. There was a baseball bat hitting his legs when suddenly two hands were around his neck. He couldn't get the oxygen in properly. He couldn't breathe. They wouldn't stop. The words and the hits kept coming. He was getting light headed. _Is this how I'm going to die? Did I even see my parents today? Who's going to find my body? Why won't they stop? Why are they doing this to me? _**

"Blaine, it's OK Blaine," a voice came and Blaine's eye lids snapped opened. He was alone in the common room with Kurt and he had been asleep. Blaine's legs were now wrapped over Kurt's lap and his head resting on his chest. One of Kurt's arms was stroking his back with the older was holding him in place. "You're OK, it's OK Blaine. It's just me, Kurt."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Blaine said trying to pull away but Kurt held him still. "I didn't mean to fall asleep on you, I'll go to my room," he begged still trying to move but again Kurt was having none of it.

"It's OK sweetie, I don't mind, I promise," He muttered reassuringly. "Just calm down OK B? Just take nice, deep breaths for me. Follow me Blaine, OK? I don't want you having a panic attack on me." Blaine followed Kurt's lead and ten minutes later he could find he could breathe properly again.

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, I promise you. Do you want to talk about it?" Kurt asked however before Blaine could say anything, tears started falling down his checks and forgetting who he was with, Blaine buried his face in Kurt's neck and let them fall.

_I didn't cry when I was getting the abuse at school. I didn't cry when they attacked me. I didn't cry when I woke up from my coma and my parents told me that I had died twice. I didn't cry when Cooper apologised for not being there over the years. I didn't cry when the three guys were arrested. By I'm crying over a nightmare?_

"Let it out, it's OK. I'm not going to leave you, I'm right here. I won't leave you sweetie. I promise," Kurt whispered in his ear holding him tight in his arms. It took Blaine half an hour to calm down but when he did Kurt refused to let him go, holding him in the same position and if anything, his hold was tighter. "Do you want to talk about it sweetie?"

"They hated me," Blaine whispered.

"Where? Who hated you? You can tell me as much or as little as you want Blaine. I'm not going to judge you at all, I promise." With that, Blaine let all his barriers down and told him everything. All the abuse that he had suffered at his previous High School, the night of the attack and how he feared that he would die, all about his time in hospital and the physical therapy that he had been through, about the court case that his father and Cooper had sorted for him and how Dalton was the first place (apart from his home) that he felt safe and where he made his first real friends.

Kurt couldn't understand how anybody would want to hurt Blaine, sweet, innocent Blaine. Kurt held him through his explanation, not interrupting once, letting him get it off his chest. When Blaine finally finished his story Kurt had tears falling down his check. With a weak smile on his face, Kurt lifted Blaine's face from his neck and cupped his check in the softest touch possible.

"You, Blaine Devon Anderson, are the strongest man I know. To go through all that and come out the other side, I am so proud to call you my friend." Kurt said before letting Blaine snuggle into his side again.

"I thought you would judge me and think I'm weak."

"I would never think that about you. Have I ever said that about Nick? No. And despite all that Nick went through, you have been through so much more Blaine. I will never judge you, I promise sweetie. Do you have nightmares most nights?"

"Jeff's a heavy sleeper, he hasn't noticed. I only have them a couple of times a week at the most but then I can never get back to sleep."

"Is that why you live on coffee? Because you don't sleep properly?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded embarrassed.

"I don't like the dark. At home I even make sure a light's on. I have naps sometimes in the afternoon."

"You do know Jeff wouldn't care if there was a lamp on right?" Kurt questioned but Blaine shock his head.

"I'm not ready to explain yet, please don't tell him."

"I won't I promise but you're not going to class tomorrow. I'm telling the nurse you're ill first thing so you can sleep in the day before you go home for the weekend." Kurt said and Blaine just nodded.

"Did the other guys see me when I was having the nightmare?" Blaine inquired embarrassed.

"They already left, it was only me. Now it's nearly one in the morning so I am going to walk you back to your room and then you are going to leave the lamp on," Kurt said giving Blaine a stern look before continuing "and are going to sleep. If you have another nightmare I will have my phone on loud and I want you to ring me. I couldn't care less if it woke Nick up, the amount of times he wakes me up." Blaine easily agreed and they were soon walking back to Blaine's room holding hands in silence.

"Thank you Kurt, for listening," Blaine said giving the taller boy a tight hug.

"I will always listen to you sweetie, I promise. Now go get some sleep and I'll bring you breakfast in bed." Kurt smiled before quickly kissing Blaine on the cheek and leaving to go to his room.

Even though Blaine was completely exhausted, he kept replaying the kiss that Kurt had given him. _Maybe if I think about it enough, it'll be like he's kissing me again and again. Oh crap, Cooper's right! I have a crush on Kurt. I totally fancy Kurt. Is that why he kissed me? Does he feel the same way? What the hell am I supposed to do?_

* * *

True to his word, Kurt brought Blaine breakfast in the bed the next day, much to the disgust of Jeff, as well as a note from the nurse allowing Blaine to miss lessons that day. With a grateful smile, Blaine drank the hot chocolate that Kurt had brought along with his breakfast before going back to sleep. After replaying the kiss hundreds of times in his head, he barely got two hours sleep.

After that evening Blaine and Kurt became even closer. Every time they walked together, hands were clasped together. When they were sat in the common room together or relaxing in a dorm room, Kurt would hold Blaine in his arms and after a couple of minutes, Blaine relaxed into the embrace with a soft smile on his face.

Blaine had told his parents that he wanted to stay boarding at school. He didn't know what made his mind up but after revealing his past to Kurt, he felt a lot closer to the boy and wanted to make the most of being together, so continuing boarding at the school seemed like a good plan.

If any of their friends noticed a change in their relationship, nobody mentioned it to the pair of them. Blaine knew that nobody cared about them being gay (only the other day James was trying to get Wes and David to kiss to send a photo to his extremely odd-fashioned and homophobic grandfather hoping to give him, in his words, 'a good old stoke so he can crock already) but if Blaine didn't understand his relationship with Kurt, how the hell was he supposed to explain it to his friend? _I need to talk to Coop, he'll know what to do._

* * *

A/N

I can't believe I've already got the next chapter up! I don't know when I'll be able to do the next one as I'm working over time this week and I'm going on holiday on Saturday. I've got to suffer an eighteen hour car drive to Italy with my parents, sister and her best friend. I don't know how I'm going to cope.

Thank you to deebum and SorchaGleek97 for following and Sparkler1025 for adding Moving On to your favourites.

I've reached 500 views already. The next goal - to reach 1,000!

Thanks lucky333123 and Rori Potter for leaving another review. It's always nice to hear that you're enjoying reading my story.


	5. Feelings

Chapter 4

Blaine spent an hour that evening on the phone talking to Cooper and about 90% of their conversation was about Kurt. Cooper insisted that Kurt felt the same way about Blaine but the youngest Anderson still wasn't too sure. Instead, for the next two weeks Blaine began to grow a lot more confident around Kurt. Instead of Kurt always being the one to initiate any sort of contact, Blaine was a lot more sure of himself and often when they saw each other Blaine insisted on a hug straight off before grabbing the taller boys hand. If Kurt felt like there was anything unusual about Blaine behavior, then he never said anything.

"So, how is Klaine going?" Cooper asked on the phone that night and Blaine just sighed heavily. "That bad, huh?"

"I want to say something, I really do Coop, but I can't, do you think I'm just being a chicken?"

"Yes," His older brother adamantly told him. "But you haven't _properly _trusted anyone since your attack and it's understandable. I think it would be good if you told him how you feel though. Kurt has really helped you come back out of your shell Blaine and not to sound selfish but I want my brother back."

"If he feels the same way, like you've said, why doesn't he say anything?" Blaine argued.

"If it was the other way and Kurt had been attacked and was timid around people. Would you want to be push and ask him out on a date?"

"I guess not."

"Well Kurt feels the same. Just talk to him Kurt, I promise you that everything will be fine, and if it's not, I'll fly home and break his legs for you!"

* * *

It took Blaine another week before he felt like he was able to approach Kurt and they made arrangements to meet in Blaine and Jeff's dorm room that evening, after making sure that Jeff would be out.

"Are you OK Blaine, you seem nervous?"

"I want to audition for the Warblers," he blurted out, surprising himself in the progress.

"Well that's great news Blaine. You know Wes would give you an audition whenever you ask for one and I'm definite that you will be let into the group. Is that all you wanted to tell me?" He asked with a small smile before squeezing his hand.

"I've been practicing my audition piece and I wanted your opinion on if that's OK."

"Oh I'd love to hear it. Go on then," Kurt asked excitedly as Blaine just gave a weak smile before getting up and grabbing his guitar. After strumming several chords, Blaine began to sing.

_I've been alone  
Surrounded by darkness  
I've seen how heartless  
The world can be_

_I've seen you crying  
You felt like it's hopeless  
I'll always do my best  
To make you see_

_Baby, you're not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through_

_Now I know it ain't easy  
But it ain't hard trying  
Every time I see you smiling  
And I feel you so close to me  
And you tell me_

_Baby, you're not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through_

_I still have trouble  
I trip and stumble  
Trying to make sense of things sometimes  
I look for reasons  
But I don't need 'em  
All I need is to look in your eyes  
And I realize_

_Baby I'm not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna take us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through_

_Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
You know our love is all we need  
Our love is all we need to make it through_

When Blaine finished singing, he felt slightly tense still even though he had put his guitar down. Normally once he had played his guitar or sung, it relaxed him but now he was waiting. Waiting extremely impatiently for Kurt's reaction to the song.

"You wrote that?" He asked in awe and Blaine just nodded, afraid to use his voice. "That was amazing Blaine, I mean truly amazing. I know a couple of people that have written original songs but yours just puts them to shame. I mean, wow." he grinned grabbing Blaine's hand. "Can I ask a question though?"

"Of course."

"Did you, I mean, well, did you write that song about anybody in particular?"

"You," Blaine replied looking down into his lap, afraid of his impending rejection that Kurt was going to send his way. Instead he felt a shift on the bed as Kurt moved closer to him before the taller boy brought a hand up to cup his cheek. They were so close that they were almost nose to nose.

"You are never alone, never again sweetie," Kurt whispered and before Blaine even had a chance to register what was happening Kurt was kissing him. It was nothing like Blaine ever expected. When he read about first kisses in books or watched it on TV and movies, it always made a first kiss seem awkward yet with fireworks still going off. Yet this was nothing like that. It was as if they fit together perfectly like a puzzle, that they were actually made for each other.

"Hi," Blaine whispered when they broke apart, their foreheads resting together.

"Hi," Kurt giggled in response before giving him a chaste kiss.

"Did we really just kiss?"

"I do believe we did."

"So...what does this mean?" He asked timidly.

"So you just wrote me the most amazing song I've ever heard, and I am including the whole of the Wicked soundtrack and every song by Lady Gaga, and then we had wonderful kiss and now you're too shy to ask me out?"

"Well I can't do all the work, can I?" Blaine said, surprising himself with the response.

"Well in that case, would you like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night Blaine Anderson?" Kurt smiled and Blaine displayed a massive grin.

"Well Kurt Hummel, I do believe I would be honored."

* * *

The next day, Blaine had his Warbler audition at afternoon rehearsals. Wes was making the Warblers have extra practices, even two lunch practices a week as Sectionals 'wasn't that far away', in his words, although they still had just under a month to prepare.

"You're going to be fine Blaine, I promise," Kurt grinned taking his seat while Blaine went to the center of the room before announcing his name and began singing his song that he had played for Kurt the night before.

To say the Warblers were surprised that Blaine had written his own song for the performance was an understatement. They were completely shocked and because of that fact, by the time Blaine had finished singing the room was in utter silence. Nobody muttered a word. _Are they even still breathing or did my song kill them? _Just as Blaine made his way to leave Kurt jumped out of his seat and grabbed Blaine's hand, forcing him to stay in the room, although now feel slightly stronger knowing that Kurt was on his side.

"Aren't any of you going to say anything? Seriously?"Kurt said looking round the room and giving everyone, what Finn would call, his 'bitch' stare.

"That was brilliant Blaine," Wes finally said and finally the other Warblers in the room began to mumble their approval and agree. "Well it is unanimous then Blaine, you are officially a Warbler." _Was my song really that impressive?_

"Your song was mind blowing Blaine," David said surprising the boy who thought he'd only made his comment to himself. "I mean, seriously, I will break up with Wes right this second if you tell me that song is about me. Actually, even if it isn't about me I will break up with him and go out with you because I bet you could right an even better song with me as your muse. What do you say Blaine?" David grinned ignoring how Wes was spluttering and stating that he too could 'write a kick ass song'.

"Sorry David, Blaine's already taken," Kurt answered for him before leaning down and giving him a peck, resulting in many wolf whistle's from the Warblers.

"Damn, my loss is your gain Kurtie," David said looking depressed.

"Seriously David? Have you actually forgotten about me? Your boyfriend? I'll write you a song, no, a hundred songs if that's what you want love."

"I don't know Wes, it's taken you three years to even offer to write me a song." David teased.

"I swear to God David," Wes sighed grabbing his boyfriend into his arms and holding him tight. "What do you want from me love?" With a wicked grin, David whispered something into his ears which seemed to have quite an impact. Once David tried to pull away slightly, Wes held him even tighter before lifting him up into his arms and leaving the room as fast as possible, only pausing a second to announce that practice was over, even though there was still, supposedly, an hour and a half left.

"Awesome, you need to get Wes jealous more often," Jeff grinned as the Warblers began to leave the room.

"How about we go out slightly earlier now?" Kurt asked. "I'll knock for you at half five?"

"Sounds good," Blaine grinned and Kurt gave him a quick kiss before announcing that he had to get ready.

* * *

At half five exactly, Kurt was knocking on Blaine's door and within seconds the smaller boy was yanking the door open, as if trying to pull it off it's hinges. To say that Blaine was shocked would be an understatement. Despite him knowing that Kurt loved fashion and that he owned every Vogue magazine from the last five and a half years did not stop him from being shocked at Kurt's outfit. Normally when they hung out they were in uniform and even though it looked great on Kurt, it looked nothing like this. He was wearing, the skinniest, tightest, black jeans that hugged him in all the right places with a purple shirt and skinny black tie.

"Are you ready then?" Kurt asked after several moments of silence, shaking Blaine out of his day dream.

"Yeah, you look amazing by the way," Blaine replied quickly grabbing his phone before leaving, thankful that Jeff wasn't there to take the piss out of him as he swore he was drooling.

"Thank you. I have to admit that I love your bow tie." Blaine smiled at Kurt's compliment and went to adjust it but Kurt just grabbed his hand. "It looks perfect sweetie, leave it." Blaine just nodded. "So I first thought that we could go out to dinner at a restaurant but this is still Ohio and I don't want out first date to be ruined by homophones so I managed to get permission to use the student kitchens and made us a picnic."

"That sounds great," Blaine grinned as they headed towards Kurt's car.

It took around twenty minutes for them to get to the area where Kurt had planned to have the picnic. However, instead of parking and eating straight away, Kurt grabbed the picnic basket from the boot of his car before they started what Blaine would only describe as a hike.

"Seriously Kurt, where are we going?" Blaine asked struggling to keep up with the blue eyed boy. Recently he had begun exercising regularly again, mainly since he had been learning boxing in Dalton and wanted to get into shape but he had never once seen Kurt enter the gym. _How the hell is he so fit?_

"It's not much further, I promise you," he replied, leaning in to give Blaine a quick kiss on the cheek before continuing to walk. It was another five minutes until they managed to get to where Kurt had been talking about. There in front of Blaine was a massive open field with hundreds of wild flowers doted around, many of which he had never seen before.

"How the hell did you find this place? It's amazing." Blaine said as they settled down on the grass, once they had put the blanket down so as, in Kurt's words, 'not to ruin my amazing jeans'. Blaine did have the agree, they did look wonderful on the older boy.

"My mum and dad used to come here when they were younger. My mum then showed it to me and we had picnics here every week in the summer. When she got sick, they became rarer and rarer. My dad decided to sprinkle her ashes here so I now make a point of visiting as regularly as possible."

"Well this is amazing," Blaine grinned. "She sounds amazing."

"She was. When she was ill, it was a lot harder for her to get up but one day, it must have been nearly November and it was a clear day. It was one of her good days and she phoned my school up and told them I was ill and just packed up a picnic basket and some books and we stayed here all day. When we got home, my dad was already in and he had been really worried about where we were. When we told him, he was livid. I thought he would shout at me so I ran and hid in my room. He ran in five minutes later, extremely apologetic, saying that he was only teasing and wished that he had been able to come. I promised we'd invite him the next time we went to the field."

"Did you end up having a picnic with him as well then?"

"I had one more picnic with my mum. The three of us had it in the lounge as mum was too ill to go out at that point. I then had them occasionally here with dad instead but it never felt right without her," Kurt said going to get the food out but Blaine stopped him and pulled him into a tight hug not saying anything. After several moments Blaine pulled away and asked Kurt what he had cooked for the pair of them.

Blaine was pleasantly surprised to find out that Kurt was an amazing cook. The boy had also made his Dalton famous chocolate chip cookies which Blaine had yet to try. It was a good thing that Kurt had put several of them in because Blaine couldn't stop eating them.

"Is there any more back at school?" He asked half way through munching on his third cookie.

"Well, I did make three batches of them," Kurt replied and Blaine lit up. "But I did leave them in my room and Jeff had just turned up when I left to get you and apparently him and Nick had plans with some Warblers. No doubt he smelt them out and now they're all gone."

"Well they are amazing." Blaine grinned finishing the cookie.

"I think I'll be having them make them more often if you like them that much. I made them at home once and Finn at twelve of them in one sitting," Kurt grinned laying down on the blanket looking at the sky.

"It's a compliment," Blaine said hesitantly looking at where Kurt was laid. _Does he want me to lay with him? Would that just be weird? _Kurt seemed to be able to read his mind because he opened his arms inviting Blaine in. With a gentle smile, Blaine rested his head on Kurt's chest and wrapped his arm around him.

"You use too much hair gel," Kurt commented as he ran his fingers through it before finding a loose curl and began playing with it.

"I didn't use to but some of the people at my old school didn't like it. I refused to go bald so I begged my parents to get a hair cut and then I bought my first tub of hair gel. It stopped the teasing for a while but when they realised I was gay it just got worse. I've just been used to gelling it so often I guess."

"Well one day I want to see you without it, OK?"

"One day," Blaine grinned looking up at him and kissed the only place he could reach, Kurt's chin causing the boy to giggle slightly. "This has been the perfect first day."

"I completely agree," Kurt said pulling Blaine up to kiss him.

"Kurt, are we, you know..." Blaine hesitantly asked however Kurt didn't seem to understand his badly asked question.

"You can ask me anything sweetie."

"Are we boyfriends?" Blaine said shyly and refusing to meet Kurts eyes.

"Yes, yes I think we are," Kurt replied and Blaine grinned before kissing him, a lot more passionately than their previous ones before pulling apart again.

"Hi," Blaine smiled resting their foreheads together.

"Hi," Kurt replied before leaning back in, for a much needed and wanted kiss.

* * *

A/N

The new chapter is finally here. Sorry it wasn't up sooner but I've been busy with work and my cousin has finally got engaged! :D :D He finally proposed to his boyfriend on Saturday after them being together nearly five years. They wanted to wait until they could get married instead of having a civil partnership. I'm so happy for them!

Moving on from my family's drama, thank you to tikipunch22, lolislis, itsemzx and AMereShellOfMyself for adding my story to their favourites. Also thank you itsemzx, GothicGold, Abbynormal212, AMereShellOfMyself and Gleeful Dreams for following.

Finally thank you for the reviews.

Rori Potter - Glad to know that you're still reading and enjoying :D

lucky333123 - I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations, especially now that Blaine knows how Kurt feels.

itsmezx - I'm glad to hear that you discovered _Moving On_. Your review made perfect sense to me, despite you saying it was 3am :P

The song that Blaine sung to Kurt was Not Alone by Darren Criss. I'm been in love with this song since I heard it in _A Very Potter musical._

I don't know when I'm going to be able to update again. I'm working a 23 hour shift tomorrow :( and then I'm going out to celebrate my friends 20th birthday Friday night. It might not be my best idea because no doubt I'll be home after midnight and I'm leaving at 3 Saturday morning to go on holiday with my family to Italy. I've been told I'm not allowed to have any alcohol because me plus a hangover is not a pretty sight, but surely one glass can't hurt?

See you all next time - I'll try and post at least one chapter for you all while I'm in Italy!


	6. Drinking

Chapter 5

It had been three weeks since Kurt and Blaine finally admitted their feelings and Blaine was continuing to come out of his shell. Although the Warblers were extremely happy for the pair, they couldn't help but tease them. With sectionals coming up, Wes was becoming increasingly worried. After much persuasion from the Warblers, Wes had relented and agreed that the weekend before Sectionals they could relax on the Friday and have a movie night as long as they continued rehearsing Saturday and Sunday.

"I can't believe that I made you agree to this," David complained as he sat on the floor against Wes' legs while Nick put Final Destination in the DVD player.

"You're the one who made me agree to this," Wes laughed knowing that it wouldn't be long until David was hiding behind something aware of his phobia of anything remotely related to horror.

"I hate you," David complained causing the group of Warblers to burst out laughing.

"That's not what you were saying last night baby, while I was-"

"Wesley! Shut up," David shouted, grabbing a blanket and moving to the other side of the room much to the amusement of everybody else. While the movie was playing, David continued to sulk and eventually put his earphones on and listened to his iPod.

"You OK?" Blaine asked as Kurt squeezed his hand tightly as another character was killed.

"This just isn't my favourite type of movie," Kurt admitted moving closer to his boyfriend, burying his face in his shoulder.

"You do know they're not real right," Blaine smiled.

"Of course I do," Kurt replied sending Blaine a glare as the younger boy laughed.

"Will you two stop flirting, some of us are trying to watch this," Jeff grumbled. Kurt just stuck out his tongue before grabbing Blaine's arm and pulling it around him before resting his face in Blaine's chest. Blaine just smiled down at his boyfriend who was literally shaking and clinging to his shirt.

"Right, that's it," Kurt eventually said jumping up surprising all the guys in the room except David who was busy listening to the music with his face looking at the floor in his attempt to ignore the TV. "I'm going to get some food."

"We already have loads Kurt," Thad said.

"Not enough, I've seen what you guys can eat," he said kicking David to get his attention.

"Seriously? Is it not enough that this god awful film is on! Now the abuse is starting." He complained pulling out an earphone.

"I'm going to get food, are you coming with me?" Kurt asked and David rapidly nodded his head before legging it out of the room, Kurt following right behind.

* * *

"I can't believe that they can actually enjoy those films," David complained as he dunked his fingers in the bowl full of cake batter quickly before Kurt could slap his hand away. They had made their quick escape into the student kitchen's where Kurt rapidly grabbed the ingredients out of the cupboard to make marble cupcakes.

"I can't believe that every time they watch it, they find a way to make us watch the beginning. I swear to God, I'm going to be having nightmares for the next week."

"Well at least I get to help you make delicious cupcakes," David teased making another grab for the bowl but this time Kurt was too quick and grabbed the bowl in one arm and slapped his friend over the head with his free hand.

"I am not having your germs in my cakes! You are worse than Finn."

"But you prefer me over Finn. He's a giant and he's rude."

"Yes, but he's learnt that when I cook, he should stay out of my way. You, however, just like to piss me off," He laughed before ordering David to sort the cupcake cases out into the cake tray.

"So how are you and Blaine?" David asked grabbing the necessary things to do the job.

"He's amazing. I know he's had it hard and there are probably things that he hasn't told me yet, stuff that he might never tell me and I understand that. But, I mean, I knew it was him the first moment that we met. Does that make any sense at all?"

"Of course. I've always loved Wes, well not like I do now I mean. You know we met when we were seven but even then I knew he was special. He was my best friend and we were inseparable. I told him when I was twelve that I didn't really like girls much and when I was thirteen I told him I was definitely gay. He just looked at me with that look, you know, when he thinks he knows better than everybody? And all he said was "is that a no to the cinema then?" But then when he asked me to go on a date with him when we were fourteen, I swear, I thought I died. It had always been him, no matter what and it'll always be him."

"You guys are so romantic," Kurt said with a soft smile as he put the cupcake batter in the oven.

"You and Blaine are so cute. You look at him just like Wes looked at me. Trust me, you and Blaine are it for each other." David said and suddenly his face lit up when Kurt handed him the empty batter bowl and a spoon before the smaller boy began to make the frosting.

"It depends if he forces me to watch another horror film," Kurt jokes.

"Can I let you into a secret?" David asked before having a spoonful of cupcake batter.

"You know I'm the only Warbler who can actually keep a secret, right?"

"Very true. I was going to keep it a secret but I need to tell somebody. It's killing me. I'm going to propose to Wes." He said and Kurt froze, dropping his spoon in his freshly made frosting.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Kurt gasped before quickly pulling David into a tight hug. "That's so exciting. I can't believe it."

"I know, I'm terrified." David replied with a shy smile.

"When are you going to ask him? Are you getting him a ring?"

"I was going to wait until after Sectionals. You know how stressed he's getting about it all. I thought that he was be a great way to celebrate if we win or an amazing surprise if we don't win. Either way, I'm asking. I've got a ring but I'm not showing you. Wes actually pointed it out, he saw it in the mall when we went shopping a few months ago. I've been saving for it, I didn't want to have to use my parents money to buy something so special. I mean, it's not the most expensive one there, but that's not Wes."

"I'm sure he'll love it, especially if he pointed it out," Kurt agreed pulling him into another hug. "I'm so happy for you David. This is amazing."

* * *

It was another hour before the pair had managed to frost all thirty of the cupcakes they made and headed back to see the rest of the Warblers. They had wanted to make sure that the movie was over before they returned as neither of them wanted to watch another second of it.

"Kurt has cupcakes!" Jeff yelped as they entered the room and jumped up to grab both trays from David and Kurt. Kurt smiled at him as several of their friends dived in and grabbed a cupcake each. Reaching over, Kurt took one to give to his boyfriend who had remained still on the sofa, watching his friends stuffing their faces.

"Thanks," Blaine smiled breaking off a piece and eating it himself before doing the same and feeding it to Kurt.

"Thank you sweetie," Kurt grinned wrapping an arm around the smaller boy, pulling him into his side before looking over at David who dropped himself into his boyfriend's - soon to be fiancee, Kurt added to himself, lap.

"So you no longer hate me then," Wes smiled holding David tightly against him and dropping a kiss on his temple.

"I could never hate you, you're too comfortable," David teased.

"How about we watch Final Destination 2 then," Wes teased and David stuck his tongue out at him.

"You may be an evil git but for some reason I love you."

"I love you too," Wes grinned leaning in the kiss him but before they could popcorn was thrown in their direction.

"Break it up you two," Thad said before shoving another cupcake into his mouth.

"What about those two over there?" Wes argued, annoyed that he had been stopped from kissing his boyfriend, before nodding towards Kurt and Blaine where Blaine was continuing to feed Kurt cupcake, much to his enjoyment.

"Their in the honeymoon phase, you are an old, married couple and should only be arguing," Thad grinned before he had a pillow thrown at his head.

* * *

"We should do something!" Jeff said giggling as he collapsed against Cameron. Nathan and James had managed to sneak in several packs of beers as well as a few bottles of vodka. Blaine had already had several drinks and was collapsed on Kurt who was playing with the ends of his hair. His boyfriend, however, had decided not to drink and was one of the few boys who was sober. Blaine questioned why his boyfriend refused a drink and was told that last time Kurt drank was with his step-brother and his friends and ended up being sick on Finn's schools guidance counselors shoes and she had severe OCD.

"What do you want to do then Jeff?" Kurt said humoring his friend.

"Truth or Dare! I want to get Wes in trouble again!" He laughed and half of the guys who were already tipsy quickly agreed before they began forcing everybody else to.

"Alright, everybody sit in a circle and then we'll spin the bottle to decide who gets truth or dare," Wes said, already in head Warbler mode and glad that he hadn't had any alcohol. Quickly most people began to move.

"Come on Kurt, I wanna play," Blaine pleaded as he began to tug his boyfriend onto the floor.

"You really don't want to play sweetie, their brutal when they play after drinking." Kurt said refusing to move off of the sofa.

"Please Kurtie," Blaine begged and Kurt eventually agreed to sit on the floor but refused to play. With a smile though, Kurt settled on the floor and Blaine quite happily sat down in between his legs and pulled his boyfriends arms around his body.

"I see why Cooper calls you a cuddle slut," Kurt whispered in his ear before kissing his temple.

"Only with you," Blaine giggled ignoring that Jeff had already started the game.

"I'm glad that you feel comfortable enough."

"I think I've always felt comfortable around you," Blaine smiled turning his neck slightly to look at him.

"I'm going home the weekend after sectionals. Dad doesn't like me missing family dinners on Friday," Kurt said pausing for a couple of seconds as they had to watch Thad as he had to do a shot of tomato ketchup. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to mine and meet them. They can't make it to sectionals as they have to work."

"Are you sure? It's not too soon is it?" Blaine said panicking but Kurt just tightened his hold on him and placed a light kiss on his neck.

"Of course not, it'll have been a month and my dad's said that I've been talking about you too much for him not to have even seen your face. He said that if it's too far to drive home, you can use our spare room for the night as well."

"Can I think about it?" Blaine said looking over at the guys before noticing that Joe was being made to do a strip tease. Quickly Blaine turned back around to look at Kurt with a shocked expression.

"I told you they were brutal," Kurt smiled kissing him softly. "And take all the time you need, it's a big thing to meet my parents."

"No, no," Blaine suddenly said shocking Kurt. "I want to meet them, I do. I meant about, um, sleeping over."

"You want to meet my family?" Kurt replied with a massive grin on his face.

"Of course," Blaine said leaning up to kissing him.

"Blaine!" David laughed as the bottle landed on him, shocking the new couple out of their private conversation. "Truth or dare."

"Um...dare," Blaine finally decided and lent further back into Kurt worried about what he would be forced to do.

"Well, well, what shall we do here," David grinned before noticing the glare that Kurt was sending him, as if to say 'don't even think about it'. "Do the chicken dance for five minutes." He finally decided and Kurt noticed that he let out a small breath. Grinning, Blaine stood up and did the dance much to the amusement of his friends who began cheering him on and a couple even began singing.

"You are surprising good at that sweetie," Kurt grinned as Blaine sat back down in his lap before downing a shot of vodka as he turned the bottle to see who the next victim would be.

"Jeff," Blaine said when it landed on the blonde boy who sat up, bouncing on the heels. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," He quickly said and Blaine had to pause a while before thinking of what to say, slightly distracted as Kurt was playing with his hair and occasionally kissing the back of his neck.

"Make out with Nick," He said quickly not thinking the boy would do it. With a shrug of his shoulders, Jeff crawled over towards Nick.

"You ready for this baby?" He grinned before pulling Nick towards him and firmly kissing the boy. The warblers began cat calling them and some even began throwing popcorn at him. However, when most of the Warblers thought that they would stop, they didn't. Nick ended up grabbing hold of Jeff's shirt with one hand, pulling him closer and wrapped an arm around him. With a loud groan Jeff pushed Nick onto the floor and a couple of Warblers even took the opportunity to take photos as blackmail.

"Well I think that game is over," Wes said noticing that Jeff and Nick wouldn't be stopping any time soon. Blaine just looked up at Kurt and began giggling.

* * *

The next day Blaine awoke trapped in his own bed. There was a warmth against his back and a heavy arm around his body while a new pair of legs were interwined with his. Blaine tried to pull away from the person but they held him tight to his side. To make matters worse, he had a pounding headache that he didn't think would go away any time soon.

"It's only me sweetie," he heard a soft voice whisper against his neck. Relieved Blaine turned around to be faced with his boyfriend.

"Morning."

"Good morning curly," Kurt smiled reaching a hand out to stroke his hair. _Oh my God! He's not supposed to see my hair like this! _Panicking, Blaine attempted to get out of bed again but Kurt continued to hold him. "Relax, your hair looks gorgeous like this, you should really use less hair gel."

"You acually like all the curls?" Blaine asked shocked.

"Of course, they're beautiful. Now, how are you feeling this morning?"

"Like an elephant stood on my head," he groaned and Kurt leaned in to kiss his temple. "What happened last night?"

"You drank a bit too much, can you remember any of it?"

"Laughing, a lot of laughing," Blaine said before sitting up suddenly. "What the hell are you doing in my bed?"

"You refused to let me leave," Kurt explained trying to pull Blaine back down into his embrace. "You were so drunk that there was no way you would even be able to find your room, so I walked you back. Then you begged me to sing you a song before you fell asleep. You pleaded that I held you while I sang the song and I guess I ended up falling asleep with you. You and your bed are so comfy."

"We didn't...do anything then?" He asked and Kurt shock his head gently.

"Not that you didn't try, you're a very grabby drunk sweetie," Kurt laughed and Blaine hid his face in Kurt's chest, trying to match his breathing to Kurts as he felt the older boys heart beat against his ear.

"I can't believe that. I swear, that is my first and last time getting drunk," Blaine groaned from where he was when suddenly Kurt gently rolled the smaller boy off his chest.

"Right, I'm guessing you don't have any pain medication and I'm positive Jeff won't so I'm going to get some from my room, bring it back by which point I expect you to be dressed and then we'll get breakfast. Sound good?"

"Perfect," Blaine said nuzzling back into the pillow.

"Nope, not happening," Kurt laughed pulling the duvet off him. "Get up and shower then I'll be back." With a kiss on the forehead Kurt left. Sighing, Blaine pulled the duvet back over him when suddenly the door slammed opened and Blaine jumped up.

"My life is over!" Jeff complained storming into the room before collapsing on his bed. _What the hell happened to him last night?_

* * *

A/N

Sorry that it took so long to update. I really wanted to update in Italy but I came down ill and even missed going out to dinner with my family. I'm just glad that I managed to get to Florence one day before I came down with it.

Thanks for supergleek10 for adding this to their favourites andSpn-cm-fan, Klaine4533 and supergleek10 for following.

Rori Potter - I'm glad that you're still enjoying it.

lucky333123 - Unfortunately I didn't write it. Darren Criss did. I first heard it when I found A Very Potter Musical years ago and fell in love with it. I managed to learn to play it but my playing and singing is no where near as good as his singing.


	7. Niff

Chapter 6

Blaine couldn't wait for Kurt to return to his room and the boy had only been gone for 10 minutes. Jeff continued to sulk on his bed and for once, his surprisingly chatty room mate refused to answer any of his questions. Blaine could remember that Jeff and Nick had kissed last night but everything after that moment was all blurred together.

"Come talk to me Jeff, please! I won't tell you to shut up and you can tell me anything you want, no matter how stupid," Blaine pleaded, bouncing on the boys bed but Jeff remained face down and ignoring the world. It was another five minutes before Kurt returned with pain killers and two bottles of water, already prepared for Jeff.

"Oh thank God," Blaine grinned jumping up and hugging Kurt shocking the boy.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Kurt asked confused passing Blaine two pills and a bottled water before placing the other one on Jeff's bedside table and sitting carefully on the edge of his bed.

"He's broken Kurt! And I have no idea how to fix him. You do it." Blaine demanded sitting on his bed and Kurt let out a little giggle. "What's so funny?"

"You, you're being bossy. I'm just not used to it I guess."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude," Blaine apologised looking slightly down-heartened.

"Oh sweetie," Kurt said jumping up and pulling Blaine into his arms knowing that Jeff's sulks always lasted a while. "I didn't mean anything rude by it. I liked it, you always seem to be becoming more confident whenever we're together but I never expected you to tell me to do something yet. It's adorable, you're adorable." Kurt smiled kissing him gently. Just as Blaine was melting into the kiss and hoping that it could lead to a make-out session, Kurt pulled away and swore he heard Blaine groan. "I believe that I was told to fix your room mate."

"I don't know what happened to him Kurt. He's been like that for nearly twenty minutes. I've never seen him quiet. I thought that I would want it when he had that forty minute rant about why anybody would willing buy dark chocolate but now that I've seen him quiet, it's really scary." Kurt couldn't help but let out a small chuckle and place a kiss on Blaine's forehead.

"Well lucky for you, I've had to deal with a quiet Jeff before. Sit and watch the expert," Kurt smiled pushing Blaine towards his own bed gently.

"Yes sir," Blaine teased sitting cross legged on his bed.

"Come on blondey, why don't you tell me what's wrong?" Kurt said stroking Jeff's back. The blonde boy just shrugged his shoulders but at least that was more of a response that Blaine had received. "If you're not going to say anything yet, can you sit up for me please blondey and take some aspirin. I saw how much you drink last night and I know how bad your hangovers can be. Just sit up to take that for me at least, please." It was five more minutes before Jeff did sit up and took the pills and bottle of water from Kurt then he moved so that his back rested against the wall.

"Thanks," Jeff mumbled as Kurt took the now empty water bottle boy and successfully threw it into the recycling bin.

"Now that you've had your sulk Jeffery, are you going to tell me what happened to make you that upset?"

"Are you going to make me your special chocolate and orange cookies?" Jeff asked in the equally muffled voice.

"If that is what you want, I will make them for you when you tell me what is bothering you, OK blondey? You know that I hate seeing you like this and I think that you freaked Blaine out. He thinks that you're broken."

"Part of my brain's always been broken," Jeff teased but not in his usual happy voice.

"Well, out with it then Sterling," Kurt smiled squeezing his hand.

"You know what I'm like when I drink Kurty," Jeff began and Blaine smiled at the nickname. "I'm even more bulshy than normal, and I have no filter at all. Like I'll say or do anything but at least sober I know some limits. When you dared me to kiss Nick," Jeff said nodding at the curly haired boy, "It was amazing. For as confident as I am, I've never been confident enough to kiss him or even tell him a little bit about my feelings. It was the best feeling ever and I am positive that the alcohol had absolutely nothing to do with that. I stayed in his room last night and we'd been cuddling when we were asleep. It was wonderful, I would have stayed like that all day but when he woke up, he said that- " Jeff said and suddenly he voice broke. Quickly Kurt pulled him into his arms and held him tightly.

"It's OK Jeff, I've got you. What happened blondey? What did Nick say to make you this upset?"

"He said...he said that we should just forget about last night. Act like it never happened," Jeff said clinging onto Kurt tightly. Kurt and Blaine shared a look wondering what was going on in Nicks head when he said that. Nick and Jeff belonged together and it was obvious that they fancied each other. Blaine got up from where he was sitting and moved next to Jeff on the bed and started stroking his back in an attempt to comfort him."I thought...I thought that he felt the same. I thought he'd tell me that he was happy and that last night was fantastic and that he wanted to be with me. Not this, I've always dreamt it in my worst nightmares but after everything we did...I thought he'd want me too." Jeff lent his head on Kurt's shoulder and continued to cry softly until he felt asleep. With a sigh, Kurt and Blaine adjusted Jeff so that he was lying down and Blaine grabbed his spare blanket to throw on his room mate.

Kurt and Blaine settled onto Blaine's empty bed and Kurt held the smaller boy tightly in his arms.

"I can't believe Nick would say that to him, he's heart broken," Blaine whispered.

"I'll talk to Nick in a bit and see what he has to say. I'm sure they'll work it out."

"I just...that could have been me. If after I sang my song to you, you could have said you didn't feel the same. I don't know how I could cope." Blaine said nuzzling into his boyfriends neck.

"Oh sweetie, I could never say no to you," Kurt said kissing his head repeatedly. "Now we're going to stay here for a while until you are confident again in my feelings for you and then I'm going to talk to Nick. Does that sound like a good plan to you?"

"Sounds perfect," Blaine agreed kissing Kurt's neck before closing his eyes.

* * *

"So what happened last night Nick?" Kurt asked when he returned to his dorm room. He had left both Jeff and Blaine asleep in theirs and when Kurt realised that he was getting no response from his boyfriend, he decided to leave.

"We fooled around a bit and this morning we decided that it would be better if we remained friends," Nick explained, his voice lacking any emotion.

"Did you both agree that would be the best thing to do?" Kurt asked and Nick frowned.

"I suggested that we pretend it never happened. He's my best friend Kurt, I didn't want it to get awkward. He just nodded and left saying that he needed a shower."

"Well I suggest that you have a think about your feelings, I'm going to shower and change. Then we have Warbler practice," Kurt said leaving the room, feeling no sympathy for Nick knowing how much he had upset Jeff.

An hour later, Kurt was waking up Jeff and Blaine and forcing them to change. Thankfully Wes wasn't making them wear uniforms this weekend as rehearsals were bound to be long. After half an hour and a lot of persuasion the three were leaving to head to practice. It took a while to make sure that Jeff would come with them and wouldn't blow it off but it took a lot longer to force Blaine to go to Warbler practice without any hair gel.

"They're all going to make fun of me," Blaine complained as he clutched Kurt's hand.

"They're are not going to make fun of you sweetie, and if they do, I'll kill them for you," Kurt smiled as they entered the room, Jeff dragging behind them.

Warbler practices were normally full of fun and laughter. There was always teasing and joking and dancing on furniture. Today however the mood was a lot more somber. That could be put down to the hangovers that several of the Warblers were dealing with or because hardly anybody slept last night. However, it was obvious that it was to do with the tension between Nick and Jeff. Normally those two were teasing the rest of the group and laughing and barely ever taking the practices seriously. Today was different. They were silent the whole time, sat as far apart as possible, refused to make eye contact with each other and didn't once make a joke.

"Right, that's it!" Wes said standing up and shouting at the top of his lungs. They had been in what was supposed to be one of their final rehearsals before Sectionals and every song that they tried was out of time and pitchy. They had been practicing for nearly two hours and everybody was fed up. "All of you sort out all your problems. Nobody is having any alcohol until after Sectionals. You're all pathetic. We all want to win next week and we can't do that if we're not giving it 110%! We're up against New Directions again. They are amazing and Kurt's saying that they're not even arguing with each other this year. Just think how much better that'll make them! So pull yourselves together and get a grip. We're supposed to be a team and some of you aren't even talking to each other!" Wes ranted looking between Jeff and Nick, knowing that that was where all the tension was coming from. "I expect you all here at nine thirty tomorrow morning with a better attitude and if you're not, it is highly unlikely that you will be coming to sectionals next weekend!" He ended before storming out of the room. All the warblers stared at where Wes had exited the room in shock.

"Well he's never left a practice that angry before," Thad said from where he was sitting trying to break the awkward silence.

"I should probably go check on him," David said standing up. "You all might as well do whatever. It's not like we're going to practice now." He ended running after his boyfriend in an attempt to calm him down.

"Do you want to go out and do something then?" Kurt suggested to Blaine but the curly haired boy looked in the direction of Jeff and Nick. "They need to sort it out themselves sweetie. The best we can do is to give them their space."

"We could go out for a late lunch?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded.

"Well if we're going out for lunch, we better leave now," Kurt said as they quickly said bye to the remaining Warblers before going to Blaine's car to have another date and try and forget about the problems going on with the Warblers.

* * *

"You really didn't need to pay Blaine," Kurt complained when they returned to Dalton nearly five hours later. After they had dinner out, they escaped to the mall since Kurt had been grumbling that he hadn't been in 'a while'. Although Blaine pointed out that Kurt had visited the mall not even two weeks ago, he still drove Kurt straight there after they had eaten.

"Well you paid last time we went out, it was my turn," Blaine said and smile brightly when he noticed Kurt's checks turning a light pink. Blaine was always happy knowing that Kurt blushed because of him and nobody else.

"Well thank you," Kurt smiled squeezing his hand as they headed towards Blaine's dorm when Kurt stated that he wanted to check on Jeff.

"Can I tell you something before we see Jeff?" Blaine asked becoming shy again as they got closer and closer to the door.

"You can tell me anything sweetie." Kurt said as they walked slower before stopping outside Blaine's door.

"I've always had a crush on you. Like, from the first moment I met but I have trust issues. When I came out at my old school, even my friends turned against me. People who had been my best friends since I was five and then they dropped me over the fact that I'm gay. I never made any friends after that and it was half way through freshman year. They shoved me into lockers and shouted abuse at me. I never told anybody, I think my parents knew to some degree. I never had friends round and I was quieter than I used to be. Cooper was my only friend after it and he didn't live at home any more. I've come to terms with what they did to me and I've made friends here and I'm beginning to trust again. I still worry that someone's going to say something sometimes. But you, I feel like I trusted you from the moment that we met. I don't think I could have coped if you didn't want to be my boyfriend, I think that no would have broken me. Cooper kept telling me that it sounded like you fancied me too but I didn't want to get my hopes up. This month I don't know how I would've been if I didn't have you by my side. I've finally learnt to trust somebody completely again that isn't family and that's you. And I think that's because I love you Kurt. I'm in love with you. You don't have to say it back, I know it's soon but I just wanted you to know." Blaine explained. He felt like his heart was beating ten times faster than normally and that he would faint at any moment.

"Are you finished?" Kurt asked and Blaine just nodded, after to talk again. All of a sudden, Kurt launched himself at Blaine, pinning him against the wall and kissing him hard. Kurt wrapped an arm around him while Blaine linked his fingers together around Kurt's neck holding him in position. "You" kiss "silly" kiss "boy" kiss. Eventually Kurt stopped kissing his boyfriend but still held him where he was. "I love you too. God, I'm in love with you," he grinned before attacking his boyfriends neck. Blaine let out a moan and ran a hand through the older boys hair.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." Blaine continued to repeat while Kurt left a bright red hickey on his neck.

"I've been waiting for you to say it. I didn't want to pressure you," Kurt smiled resting their heads together.

"Thank you for waiting for me," Blaine smiled clinging to Kurt tightly as a few tears escaped.

"Are you OK?"

"Happy, extremely happy," Blaine smiled as Kurt pressed a kiss against his forehead before moving away.

"We should probably check on Jeff," he smiled but not before pressing one more kiss on Blaine's bright red lips. Opening the door, they found Jeff laying on his bed, laptop on and headphones in. The blonde didn't even look up when he noticed that his two friends had returned.

"You better go, I've got homework to do and you should probably check on Nick," Blaine said hugging his boyfriend tightly.

"Call me if he breaks again," Kurt teased, Blaine went to hit his arm but Kurt grabbed his hand before it could reach the intended target and pulled him into yet another passionate kiss. Once again Jeff was oblivious to the pair. "God, I love you sweetie."

"I love you too," Blaine grinned kissing him softly before Kurt left. With a huge sigh and massive smile on his face, Blaine collapsed on his bed before grabbing a Harry Potter book to read. _Screw homework, I doubt I'd be able to concentrate anyway._

It was half an hour later that Jeff stopped listening to his laptop and threw a pillow at Blaine, demanding his attention.

"You know that you wrote a song with Kurt and he went out with you because of it?" Jeff questioned.

"I doubt he went out with me just because of the song," Blaine smiled.

"I know that I can't write a song but how long do you think it would take you to learn some chords?" Jeff asked and Blaine grinned, putting his book down and grabbing his guitar to hear what Jeff had planned.

* * *

At twenty past nine the next morning, all the Warblers were gathered in the common room ready to rehearse. The tension was still there but it was mainly between Nick and Jeff. The others seemed happy to ignore this and as nobody had any alcohol in their system any more, they were a lot happier despite it not even been half nine in the morning.

"Right, lets practice the group number first," Wes announced loudly. "We need it to be perfect."

"Actually," Jeff said standing up, his hands shaking slightly. "I'd like to sing one song before we start if that's OK Wes?" Reluctantly Wes agreed knowing how bad his friend was feeling. "I found this song on youtube yesterday and I think that the lyrics are perfect for how I'm feeling at the moment." Jeff explained turning to look at Nick. With a nod, Blaine began playing his guitar and Jeff started singing, looking at Nick continuously while singing.

_"Find a way through the grey, grey area_  
_Are we just friends tonight?_  
_We can't stay in the grey, grey area,_  
_It's time for black or white_

_Can't figure out exactly how we stand_  
_Stuck in between two uncharted lands_  
_We're sending signs like I've never seen_  
_Changing our minds, don't know what we mean_

_Are we off, are we on? Is it right, is it wrong?_  
_Is that it, is there more? Are we here? Are you sure?_  
_Not enough, or too far? Do we know what we are?_

_Find a way through the grey, grey area_  
_Are we just friends tonight?_  
_We can't stay in the grey, grey area,_  
_It's time for black or white_  
_So decide on a side of the line we've been treading_  
_It's okay if the choice is scaring ya_  
_Can't spend another night_  
_In the grey, grey, grey, grey, grey area_  
_In the grey, grey, grey, grey, grey area_

_These blurry boundaries got me all confused_  
_Who sets the limits? Do you choose? Do I choose?_  
_Just need to know which way we're heading here_  
_Is something happening yet? Let's be clear_

_Are we off, are we on? Should I just play along?_  
_Is it right, is it real? Do I feel what you feel?_  
_Not enough, or too far? Do we know what we are? What we are?_

_Find a way through the grey, grey area_  
_Are we just friends tonight?_  
_We can't stay in the grey, grey area,_  
_It's time for black or white_  
_So decide on a side of the line we've been treading_  
_It's okay if the choice is scaring ya_  
_Can't spend another night_  
_In the grey, grey, grey, grey, grey area_  
_In the grey, grey, grey, grey, grey area_

_Looks like we're lost without a guide_  
_'Til we can make up our minds_  
_Are we falling in love or just along for the ride?_  
_It's time to decide_

_Find a way through the grey, grey area_  
_Are we just friends tonight?_  
_We can't stay in the grey, grey area,_  
_It's time for black or white_  
_So decide on a side of the line we've been treading_  
_It's okay if the choice is scaring ya_  
_Can't spend another night_  
_In the grey, grey, grey, grey, grey area_  
_In the grey, grey, grey, grey, grey area."_

As soon as Jeff had finished singing, Nick launched himself into the blonde's arms and held him tightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Jeffy," Nick said against his neck. "I never should have said that yesterday. I don't want to forget it, I never want to."

"Why did you say it then Nicky?" Jeff questioned tears slowly falling down his cheeks. Nick reached up with one hand to wipe them away with a soft smile, both of them ignoring the dozens of eyes watching their every move.

"I was scared that you were only with me because of the alcohol, that you only did it because you were drunk."

"I was only brave enough to kiss you because of the dare and alcohol. Everything else was all me. It hurt when you wanted to forget it Nicky."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Nick repeated clinging to him tighter. "We're not friends, I don't think we've ever been just friends."

"I love you Nicky, I have for too long now."

"I love you too, I love you Jeffy," Nick smiled kissing him and Jeff was kissing him back and everything finally felt right. All the hurt that they were feeling yesterday disappeared as they clung to each other like a life line. Nothing else mattered to them at that moment, not even the Warblers shouting and cheering. In that moment, it was just the two of them.

* * *

A/N

Yay! Nick and Jeff are finally together! They are so cute. Here's another chapter and it's my longest one yet! I have three days off work now so I'll try and get another one up at some point then because afterwards I have a seven day slog and I have no idea when I'll be able to update next week.

The song that Jeff sung to Nick is called Grey Area and it is by Sam Tsui. I found it on youtube recently and fell in love with it. I thought the the lyrics would be perfect for how the pair was feeling. Give it a listen and let me know what you think. :)

Thank you to Centra-gal86 and Xxxii for adding this to your favourites and to supergleek10, the-power-of-love, profbella, poseidonchild10, madamterry, Centra-gal86, volleybalgirl1, sugarskull85 and Xxxii for following.

lucky333123 - I think not alone is probably my favourite AVHPM. It had to be included at some point :P

Rori Potter - Is this update soon enough for you?

the-power-of-love - I'm glad that you were happy to have not alone in here.

Please continue to favourite, follow and leave me reviews. I love hearing from you. The next chapter will be them at sectionals - let me know any ideas of what songs you think they should perform.


	8. Sectionals

Chapter 7

"I can't do this Kurt, I can't. You can do it instead, you'll do a much better job of it than me," Blaine pleaded as he held tightly to Kurt. The Warblers were gathered in a small classroom at McKinley High School where Sectionals would be taking place.

"Look at me sweetie," Kurt said cupping Blaine's chin lightly so that they were facing each other as opposed to Blaine's face being buried in Kurt's chest. "You have earned this sweetie. Everyone on the council agreed that you deserved the solo and so do the rest of the Warblers. The feeling of performing in front of people is great. You're going to do amazing Blaine."

"But...but every one else deserves it more than me. I've only just joined the Warblers, I'm not strong enough to do it Kurt. I'm going to mess it all up, I just know it."

"Of course you can do it, you're just having stage fright. Your voice is one of the best in the Warblers and you will do fantastic."

"But what if we don't win? It'll be my fault. Everybody's going to blame me." Blaine said burying his face in Kurt's chest once again. Kurt looked over Blaine's gelled head (glad that he at least was wearing less gel than he did when he started at Dalton Academy) and saw Wes telling everybody that they had five minutes until they were expected on stage and was attempting to split Nick and Jeff up yet again. Ever since last week, the pair had been inseparable and used every spare moment they had kissing. Although the Warblers found it cute, it got very tiring having to split them up constantly, especially considering they had Warbler practices every evening after classes and some times it was even scheduled during lunchtime. Needless to say, Wes was going over the top with rehearsals.

"Right, I want you to listen to me sweetie. You are going to show everybody just how great you are and I know you will do your best. It doesn't matter if we don't win but it will in no way be your fault. New Directions beat us last year, yes, but that is because they are brilliant too. I hate to admit it but my brother is a good singer. And even if we don't win, everybody might get a bit upset over it but nobody will blame you." Kurt said lifting Blaine's face and kissing him gently. "Now I want you to go out there and kill it."

"I love you Kurt," Blaine replied with a cheesy grin on his face.

"I love you too," Kurt agreed before Wes was herding everybody out onto the stage.

It was decided that the Warblers would be seeing three songs, Blaine would have a solo, Nick and Kurt had a duet - much to Jeff's disappointment as he was desperate to have even more time with Nick and Kurt kept keeping him away - and the final song was a group performance where most people had at least one line to shine. Kurt was just glad that the Warblers were performing first because then at least Blaine might have a chance to relax and enjoy listening to the others singing.

"You're going to do great," Kurt heard Wes whisper to Blaine but the smaller boy just nodded at the compliment. "Remember to breathe Blaine."

"And from Westerville Ohio, the Warblers from Dalton Academy," the announcer stated loudly and the group of boys made their way out on stage. They heard the audience cheering and then David started beat boxing before the rest of the Warblers started singing as well when Blaine stood forward and began singing.

_"You think I'm pretty without any make-up on_  
_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_  
_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me, I was a wreck_  
_But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_  
_Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
_No regrets, just love_  
_We can dance until we die_  
_You and I, will be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_  
_Let's run away and don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_  
_Just one touch, now baby I believe_  
_This is real, so take a chance_  
_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach_  
_Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets_  
_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece_  
_I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
_No regrets, just love_  
_We can dance until we die_  
_You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_  
_Let's run away and don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_  
_Just one touch, now baby I believe_  
_This is real, so take a chance_  
_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_  
_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Youuuu You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_  
_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_  
_Just one touch, now baby I believe_  
_This is real, so take a chance_  
_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_  
_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight"_

Despite Blaine's voice sounding nervous at the beginning of the song, after the first couple of lines, it grew stronger and stronger and he was definitely gaining confidence as the song went on. By the time that he was finished singing, the audience was all on their feet singing along and cheering him on. When he finished singing the final note, he had a huge grin on his face. _I can't believe I just did that. Kurt was right, it's an amazing feeling. _With huge smiles on their faces, Kurt and Nick stepped forward for their song while Blaine joined the rest of the Warblers ready to sing in the back ground.

Nick began singing the beginning of the song while the Warbler harmonized in the background.

_"She's been living in her uptown world_  
_I bet she never had a backstreet guy_  
_I bet her mama never told her why_  
_I'm gonna try for an_

_Uptown girl_  
_She's been living in her white bread world_  
_As long as anyone with hot blood can_  
_And now she's looking for a downtown man_  
_That's what I am_

_And when she knows what_  
_She wants from her ti-i-i-me_  
_And when she wakes up_  
_And makes up her mi-i-i-nd"_

With a grin, Kurt then took over from where Nick had left off and continued singing.

_"She'll see I'm not so tough_  
_Just because I'm in love with an_  
_Uptown girl_

_You know I've seen her in her uptown world_  
_She's getting tired with her high class toys_  
_And all her presents from her uptown boys_  
_She's got a choice_

_Oooh..._

_Uptown girl_  
_You know I can't afford to buy her pearls_  
_But maybe someday when my ship comes in_  
_She'll understand what kind of guy I've been_  
_And then I'll win_

_And when she's walking_  
_She's looking so fi-i-i-ne"_

Nick then stood forward slightly so that him and Kurt were right next to each other so that they could continue singing the song together, every now and then one of them taking over a line.

_"And when she's talking_  
_She'll say that she's mi-i-i-ne_  
_She'll say I'm not so tough_  
_Just because_  
_I'm in love with an_

_Uptown girl_  
_She's been living in her white bread world_  
_As long as anyone with hot blood can_  
_And now she's looking for a downtown man_  
_That's what I am_

_Oooh..._

_Uptown girl_  
_She's my uptown girl (Don't you know I'm in love)_  
_With an uptown girl_  
_My uptown girl (Don't you know I'm in love)_  
_With an uptown girl"_

With huge grins on their faces, the two guys quickly hugged before stepping back to their spaces with the rest of the Warblers. The final song that the Warblers decided to sing was ABC by Jackson 5 as Wes decided that the song could showcase the rest of the Warblers voices well. When they finished their set, they ran off stage unable to keep the smiles off their faces and Wes was talking the loudest saying how great they were and that they have a good chance of going to regional's. while Nick and Jeff were already in a tight embrace ignoring the many shouts from the Warblers.

"I'm so proud of you sweetie. You did an amazing job out there today," Kurt smiled hugging Blaine tightly knowing that he wasn't very keen on public displays of affection and Kurt had to agree. Although Nick and Jeff used every opportunity possible to make out, it just wasn't them.

"Oh my God, look at them," a voice came. Blaine looked over his shoulder and saw two tall boys both, surprisingly, dressed in a suit looking directly at Jeff and Nick and they continued making out. "Completely obvious to everybody else."

"They're Warblers." The other boy said and he had a grin on his face. Blaine just squeezed Kurt's hand tighter, panicking about what could happen. _Please don't hurt Jeff and Nick. Don't hurt Kurt. God, please don't hurt Kurt._

"Gay Hogwarts is here!" The first guy said. Blaine continued ignoring Wes saying how great the performance was and that they had a strong chance to win.

"You know what they means?"

"Course I do," He said with a grin on his face as he begin looking around when he spotted Blaine looking at him. _Oh my God! This is it. I'll be back in hospital. _"I found him mate!"

"Kurt! Over here dude!" The second boy shouted and Kurt turned around quickly to spot the two boys. _Don't hurt Kurt, please! _However, instead of the taller boys approaching Kurt, Kurt dropped his boyfriends hand and walked up to the boys. _What the hell is he doing? They could kill him._

"What the hell did I say about calling me dude?" Kurt snapped hitting the boys arm.

"Seriously Kurt, what was that for bro?"

"Why do I even try with you? I swear to God," Kurt said with his 'bitch glare' and hit the boys other arm.

"Ow! Stop hitting me!" The boy complained rubbing his now sore arm. However Kurt just grin before he hugged the boy. _What the hell is going on? _"When I tell mum and Burt you are in so much trouble."

"Yes, because they'll believe you over me. 'Do you really think that I could hit Finn that hard? Have you even seen him?' It's good to see you Finn," Kurt said letting go.

"You too, I swear Burt is going crazy without you home," the boy, Finn, said. _Is that his brother? Oh my God! That's Finn!_

"Well last time he wanted to kill us when we were both together before Sectionals, plus Wes has been having extra practices lately."

"Yo, Wes!" The first boy shouted loudly and Blaine saw the older boy finally looking in Kurt's direction.

"What do you want Puckerman?" Wes shouted in reply. _At least Wes knows this guy as well._

"What have you been doing to my boy over here? You trying to kill him?"

"Shut up Noah! Seriously, you don't need to watch over me." Kurt said slapping his arm this time. "Shouldn't you two be getting ready to go on stage?"

"Shouldn't you be in the audience getting ready to watch us do an awesome job?" Finn said in response. "Schue let me come see you and Puck tagged along. I wanted to brag to Burt that I met your boyfriend before he did."

"What? Rachel didn't want to meet him too?"

"She's still practising. Quinn's about ready to kill her," Puck grinned.

"Why am I not surprised?" Kurt muttered as he walked over to Blaine. "You OK sweetie?" Blaine could only nod when Kurt took his hand, leading him over to his brother. "Blaine, this oaf is my younger brother Finn and his best friend Noah. This is Blaine."

"Dude, I've told you to call me Puck!"

"And I've told you to stop calling me dude Noah! Guess neither of us are going to get what we want," Kurt snapped.

"Nice to meet ya Blaine," Finn smiled holding out his hand. Blaine took it, still some what wearily, and shook it reluctantly. "You better be treating my little brother right, mate or we'll be having problems." Blaine could only nod his head rapidly afraid that he would say the wrong thing.

"Stop threatening him Finn," Kurt snapped. "I don't need you protecting me, I'm older."

"Yeah, but I'm still bigger." Finn laughed poking his tongue out.

"Warblers, we need to go," Wes finally announced as most began to leave. "Jeff, stop groping Nick! Seriously, leave him alone. Nick, stop encouraging him!"

"David, sort out your boyfriend," Jeff replied as the rest of the Warblers remaining laughed.

"Kurt, Blaine, enough of the family reunion."

"I thought that you were fun Wesley," Puck said laughing. "After that show you and David put on for us over the summer, I thought that you would be better." Wes could only splutter out a response and David laughing by his side didn't help.

"Good luck guys," David grinned holding Wes' hand who still couldn't talk properly. "Kurt, Blaine, you coming?"

"Don't forget to record us Kurt, mum would be pissed. We recorded all three of your songs too." Finn shouted as Kurt and Blaine began to leave.

"Will do," Kurt shouted over his shoulder in response as they headed to their seats. "What did you think?" Kurt said smiling.

"They're...loud," Blaine answered and Kurt burst out laughing.

"That they are." He said. Once the pair had settled in their seats, Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine's shoulder pulling him close. "Are you OK sweetie?" Blaine was tempted to nod his head but didn't want to lie to his boyfriend. "What's wrong?"

"They just, reminded me of some people." Blaine said quietly and Kurt pulled him closer.

"The bullys?" Kurt questioned and Blaine nodded.

"I know that you said that Finn is lovable and a big softy but when I saw them and heard the 'gay Hogwarts' comment, I couldn't help but panic. It's stupid."

"Of course it isn't. They're loud and Noah can be obnoxious but they're hearts are in the right place."

"I know that you love them and trust them, but I think I'll just need time to get there."

"I understand sweetie," Kurt smiled kissing his temple. "Take all the time you need."

"And now from McKinley High School, the New Directions!" The announcers voice came and Kurt quickly pulled out his phone ready to record his brother's performance.

The New Directions ended up performing Man in the Mirror by Michael Jackson which all the boys sang, Valerie by Amy Winehouse which featured the girls and Control by Janet Jackson as a group performance.

"They're really good," Blaine said panicking again that his solo performance wasn't good enough for them to win.

"Yeah, but we were awesome," Blaine heard Jeff said from further down the line.

* * *

It was nearly an hour before the results were announced. The unitards had to give their performance before all three groups were gathered on stage, all equally as nervous as the other.

"In third place is...the unitards," one of the judges announced. The audience clapped for the group as they slowly made their way off stage with their trophy. Blaine gripped Kurt's hand tighter worrying that his performance meant that they lost.

"Remember, even if we come second, you were mind blowing when you sang," Kurt said reassuringly.

"In first place is...it's a tie! The New Directions and the Warblers will both be heading to regional's. Congratulations to you both."

Both teams were cheering as the audience clapped and confetti fell down from the ceiling. Wes stepped forward to shake hands with Finn and the coach of the New Directions when suddenly Fin ran up to his brother and hugged him tightly. Kurt quickly let go of Blaine's hand, not wanting to pull him into the rib crushing hug.

"We both did it dude! We're both going to regional's."

"Finn, I can't breathe properly at the moment," Kurt complained and Finn quickly let him go.

"You have a brilliant voice Blaine," Finn praised and Blaine smiled in response.

"What about me Finn? I'm your brother! No praise for me." Kurt protested.

"Yours could use work. Rachel said it was pitchy in places," Finn laughed and Kurt's jaw dropped.

"Well you can tell your hobbit of a girlfriend - actually I think I'll go see her myself," Kurt said squeezing Blaine's hand and walking off towards a short brunette from the New Directions that was celebrating with a coloured girl from the New Directions, Jeff and Nick. It was obvious from the scene that the two show choirs all got a long and Blaine had to wonder if that was because Kurt and Finn were Step brothers.

"Did she really say that?" Blaine asked in a quiet voice.

"Nah, it's just too much fun winding him up. You looking forward to visiting next week dude?"

"Nervous," Blaine admitted and Finn laughed.

"Don't panic, Burt's a softie. He may be extremely overprotective of Kurt but even I can tell that you love my brother. Plus, I highly doubt Kurt would let his dad beat you up. Neither would I."

"Thanks," Blaine smiled and Finn pulled him into a hug, thankfully not as tight as the hug Kurt received earlier. _Finn doesn't seem that bad._

* * *

A/N

Here's the next chapter as promised. I know you all probably know the songs performed but just in case you've lived under a rock all your life and have just come up for air, Blaine sang teenage dream by Katy Perry and Nick and Kurt sang uptown girl by Billy Joel.

Thank you to CityOfSINNERS, daisydadog and Crazy Hyper Gleek for following and loverofreading, NiffyNifftyNiffler and CityOfSINNERS for adding moving on to your favourites. Please continue to follow, favourite and review to let me know what you think. :P

the-power-of-love- not alone would be such a cute song to have as your first dance.

lucky333123 - Going Back to Hogwarts is just a fun song. It's too hard not to sing a long with it.

Rori Potter - another quick update for you! :D


End file.
